WTF Season 2
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Welcome to the second season of W.T.F., the craziest fighting tournament around. Prepare yourself for wacky matches and humiliating situations as your favorite anime and video game characters fight to see who will be the next Champion.
1. Episode 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" A loud booming voice said as lights began to illuminate the stage. "Here comes Shad! The wonderful, talented, crazy, psychotic, scar-"

"Alright, that's enough Jim." Shad said with a scowl as she walked out on stage in her W.T.F. outfit. "I'm never letting you near the microphone again." Glaring in his general direction, she turned to face the camera and got into her 'announcer mode'.

"Hello once again!" Shad said. "And welcome to the second season of W.T.F.! I know it's been awhile, but hey, what can you do about it. Anyways, I've got some great news. The network was _so_ impressed with the response my show got last season, that along with a second season, they gave me my own website! It's www. shadswtf. webs. com (just delete the spaces and you're all set)." Shad said happily. "Of course I had to design it and find a web hosting site for it myself, cheap bastards. And after everything I did for them." She muttered quietly. Shaking her head she smiled. "Isn't that great!"

Suddenly a tall man dressed in a black overcoat and wide brimmed hat appeared on stage. "As requested, I transported the funds you gave me to the president himself." The man said with an unnerving smile. "And he sent this message in response. He said to thank you for the money, and though he usually refuses bribes, he has decided to make an exception for you. However, do not expect this to happen again." Smirking evilly, he tucked the paper back in his pocket. "I know I'm a few days late, but I was held up at the airport. Sorry." Though he didn't look it in the least.

Shad chuckled nervously as she glanced at the camera. "Eh heh heh, well thanks for all your help Akubane, but I'm sure you're very busy so I won't keep you any longer. Later." And with that she shoved him off the stage and out the nearby exit. "Oh boy, talk about _bad_ timing. I knew I should have added another two grand to his payment. That'll teach me for trying to get by cheap." She muttered as she walked back on stage to continue her show.

Facing the camera, she started again. "Now I'm sure you've all seen the first season, but I'll explain the rules again just in case." Shad stated. "This tournament is invitation only, so the fighters come and go as they please. They are fighting to win these tokens." Holding up the small coin, she continued. "Which they get by winning matches. If a fighter has a token they are required to put it up for their match. Now since some fighters had tokens at the end of season one, I have decided to let them 'roll over' to this season. It's not exactly fair, but who cares. It'll be more fun this way." Pausing, she took a breath. "Once they earn enough tokens, they can use the prize machine. It costs five tokens to use it, plus one extra to put up for their next fight, for a total of six. As usual, the prize machine is filled with random items along with the W.T.F. Championship belt. And to keep with tradition, any fighter who gets an item from the prize machine is required to use it in their next match. Now, what else?" Shad asked out loud as she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, that's right. Weapons are allowed, but killing is not. Well that's it for the rules, what's next." Hitting herself upside the head, she grinned. "Setup, duh." Snapping her fingers, she waited as the ring came up out of the center of the floor. When nothing else happened, Shad tapped her foot in annoyance. "Jim." She said threateningly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Still, nothing happened. "Hmm, perhaps I should talk to Aisha about your behavior. I'm sure she'd _love_ to put you in line." Before she could even blink, her table and chair appeared before her. "Thanks." Shad said, once more in her cheerful mode.

Sitting down, she faced the camera and smiled. "And now it's time to start our show!" She said happily. "Now, after some thought, I decided that the best way to start this season would be to bring out our champion from last season and have him fight first. So Caboose, come on out!"

The blue armored fighter strutted out on stage with his championship belt flung over one shoulder, and headed towards the announcers table. "So who has the honor of fighting me, the W.T.F. Champion?" He asked haughtily.

"Wow, that belt has sure gone to his head." Shad muttered quietly. Clearing her throat, she smiled at her show's first champion. "Actually, since there were so many fighters that seemed to be upset when you won, I set this up to be a grudge brawl, and any fighter is allowed to participate."

"And what exactly are the rules for this match?" Caboose asked with a gulp.

"Oh, they're simple." Shad said, grinning evilly. "The first person to knock you out wins."

Paling, Caboose began to slowly creep backwards. "Actually, I've changed my mind. I don't want to fight right now; I'm not feeling very well." He squeaked. "Maybe later." Just as he was about to run off, he found himself surrounded by three fighters. "Now Church, Tucker, I know we can work this out so there's no need to fight." Then glancing at the third fighter, Caboose cocked his head in confusion. "Who are you, and why are you trying to hurt me?"

"My name's Sasuke and I just want to fight." The angry teen said.

Glancing back and forth between the three fighters, Caboose closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable, which came quickly and painfully. Church punched Caboose in the head while Tucker and Sasuke both aimed for the chest, and in less than a second, Caboose found himself on the ground moaning in pain.

"Well it looks like the three of you tied." Shad said. "But since I don't really feel like giving out tokens right now, will you take an I.O.U.?" The three fighters' facefaulted and Shad laughed. "I'm just kidding, not about the tokens, but about the I.O.U. Nothing is awarded for this fight since it wasn't exactly fair to begin with." When the fighters looked ready to protest, Shad narrowed her eyes. "Since this was actually a grudge match, I could make you all give up two tokens. And since you would have only won one that means you'd all lose a token. What's it going to be?"

"Whatever." Church said as he walked off the stage, followed closely by Tucker. Sasuke snorted and followed after them as well.

"Now that that's over with, could I get a medic to get my champion off the stage?" Shad asked. When she saw two nameless medics race out on stage and drag Caboose off, she smiled. "Thanks." Straightening out her papers, Shad turned towards the hallway when she heard the sound of footsteps. "Oh, Train, it's good to see you again." Shad said as the unruly haired sweeper walked out on stage. "Though I am surprised to see you so soon, I figured you and Sven would be off blowing your reward money somewhere."

"Funny you should mention that." Train said nervously. "But, our target, kinda…got away." He mumbled quietly.

"I figured as much." Shad said with a shrug. "That Sephiroth just loves to put holes in my plans. Not to worry though, I always have a backup for these types of situations."

Getting rather worried from the look in her eyes, Train backed up a few steps. "Well since you're aware of the situation and have already made plans to remedy it, I guess I'll be going now." Turning towards the door, he was stopped by a sudden drop in temperature. Glancing back at the announcer, a cold sweat began to form on the back of Trains neck when he saw the evil glint in her eyes.

"Not so fast." Shad said with a grin. "Since I was generous enough to give you a bounty with a huge reward, never mind that you lost him, I think you owe me a favor in return." Seeing Train pale, Shad smirked. "You will have to fight a match on my show."

Letting out a breath he'd been holding, Train sighed in relief. "Phew, is that all, I thought you'd demand my supply of milk or something. A fight is no problem; I've been meaning to train for awhile now, but I've been too lazy lately. I'd love to fight."

Shad's smirk grew wider as she listened to her newest fighter. "Wonderful, just sign here on this contract and I'll get you set up with a match." Placing the thick stack or paperwork on the table, Shad pointed to the X on the bottom of the first page and handed over a pen.

"No problem." Train said as he scribbled his signature. Dropping the pen, he cracked his knuckles. "So when do I get to fight?"

Sliding the newly signed contract into the box beneath the table, Shad grinned. "Right now. MakubeX why don't you run the randomizer for a match, and then I'll pick out his opponent." Suddenly the giant screen turned on and random numbers and letters flew across it. A few seconds later it stopped and Shad began her 'start of fight' ritual. "Ok this is going to be a K.O. match, no weapons allowed. And I think your opponent's going to be…Hiei!"

"Awe man, I can't use Hades." Train grumbled. "That sucks."

"Trust me, this is for the best." Shad said with a smile. "You _might_ stand a chance against Hiei if he doesn't have a weapon." Then she muttered quietly. "When hell freezes over."

Suddenly a short man dressed in all black appeared in the ring. "Damn, he's fast." Train muttered as he joined his opponent in the ring.

"Now Hiei, I'd prefer you don't use any of your demon strength this time since weapons are not allowed." Shad told the spiky haired fighter. "However, if you feel it is necessary, I will be forced to do _that _as stated in your contract."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei grunted. "I will have no need to use that much power on this _human_." He stated.

"I wouldn't underestimate me." Train said with a smirk as he got into a fighting stance.

Before Hiei could respond, Shad clapped her hands together. "Ready, fight!"

Rolling his eyes at the annoying woman, Hiei barely managed to dodge the fist that was aimed at his face. Glaring at his opponent, he dropped into his stance.

"You're a lot faster than I thought." Train said in awe. "Most guys wouldn't even be able to see that punch, let alone dodge it. This is going to be fun."

The two fighters danced around the ring at speeds that were almost invisible to the naked eye, and Shad had to resist the urge to laugh. "To bad you can't use your demon speed huh Hiei." She said with a smirk.

Ignoring her comment, Hiei continued to dodge the punches that his opponent threw at him as he tried to come up with a strategy to beat him. There was no way he'd lose to a mere human. The problem was that this humans speed almost matched his own and unless he used his demon speed (which he'd rather die than do), he was going to have to outwit the man across from him.

"As fun as this is, could we get serious now?" Train asked, stopping in his rampage. "How am I supposed to train if you don't attack me?"

"This fight would be over by now if I didn't have to abide by the contract rules." Hiei muttered as he glared at Shad. "Damn woman."

Seeing as his opponent was once again distracted, Train decided to end the fight in one hit. Throwing all of his strength behind it, he punched Hiei in the stomach. "Oww, oww, ow!" Train whined as he pulled his very sore hand back. "What are you, made of bricks?"

Smirking, Hiei pulled back his fist. "Demon bodies are stronger than humans." He stated calmly. "And if you thought that hurt, wait until you feel this punch." Without another word, Hiei let his punch fly and nailed Train in the jaw. With a 'crack', Train flew across the ring and came to rest on the ropes.

"And the winner is Hiei." Shad said with a smile. "But since you didn't pull your punch any, I'm not going to give you any tokens. In fact, I think I'll give them both to Train instead."

Clenching his fists, Hiei growled at Shad as he stomped towards her. "What do you mean woman?" He asked angrily. "I did everything you said, those tokens are rightfully mine."

"I believe I told you not to use your demon strength, but you seemed to have punched Train a lot harder than if you had used your normal strength." Shad said as she fixed the paperwork on her table. "In fact, you should feel lucky that I'm not going to make you pay for his hospital bills."

Clenching his teeth, Hiei stormed off the stage muttering obscenities along the way.

"You can get up now Train." Shad said, still not looking up from her paperwork. "And I must say that was a brilliant performance. What did you do to make that cracking sound?"

"Oh, I just broke this stick." Train said as he stood up and brushed off his clothes. "I don't understand why you wanted me to do that, but if that makes us even, I'm glad to do it." Walking over to the table, he held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Tell Sven we're even for now, and I'll let him know when I get more information on Sephiroth." Shad said as she shook Train's hand.

"Will do." Train said as he started to walk off. Pausing suddenly, he tuned to face Shad once again. "Just curious, but what are you going to do with that contract I signed?" He asked. "I don't really have any intention of fighting on the show again."

"I'll be keeping it for…collateral." Shad said evilly.

Paling, Train pulled out his cell phone as he headed off the stage. "Hey Sven, we've got a problem…"

Waving as he disappeared from sight, Shad turned back towards the camera. "Well, how about we get back to the show, MakubeX what's our next fight going to be?" When the screen stopped, Shad continued. "All right, this is going to be a…tightrope match." She said. "Well that's definitely random." Shrugging, she continued. "And the fighters are Ichigo and Naruto!"

As the orange and blonde haired fighters came out on stage, Shad watched the nameless stage workers string a rope from one ring post to the one across from it. "Damn." She muttered in disappointment. "I was hoping the rope would be higher. There's no way they can get hurt from falling that far."

Pausing as he reached the ring, Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Now are we supposed to fight on a rope?" He asked.

Giving the boy a look that said 'are you an idiot', Shad rolled her eyes. "This is just a guess, but I'd say you stand on it." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Haven't you ever been to a circus?"

"Of course." Naruto huffed.

"Then stop asking stupid questions and join Ichigo in the ring." Shad said slightly annoyed. "I _do_ have a schedule to keep."

Glancing at the ring, Naruto was surprised to see his opponent already on the rope. "How long have you been up there?" He asked.

"The entire time." Ichigo replied boredly. "Could you hurry up, I've got Hollows to get rid of."

"Stupid…makes…look…easy." Naruto grumbled quietly as he entered the ring. Climbing onto the post, he very slowly edged his way onto the rope. "All right, I'm up." He stated as he rocked back and forth.

"Ok, the rules are simple." Shad said as she watched the two in the ring. "First to fall off loses, and anything's legal. Ready, fight!"

Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto out and pointed it at Naruto. "If I were you, I'd fall off before my attack hits you." He said as he got ready to strike. "Otherwise, you might die."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he brought his hands together. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly three copies of Naruto appeared on the rope as well.

Shad watched as the rope began to dip towards the ring. "Wow, and it's another _brilliant_ move by Naruto." She said sarcastically.

Of course Naruto, being dense as he is, didn't catch that. He only heard the compliment. "Well what did you expect?" He said with an air of superiority. "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius." Ichigo said with a slight smirk. "The rope's about to break."

Naruto looked down just as the last thread snapped, and he and his clones dropped to the ground in a heap. With a 'poof', the clones disappeared and Naruto was the only one in the ring. "Wait a minute." He said as he suddenly realized something. "How come you didn't fall too?"

"I solidified some of my reitsu." Ichigo said with a shrug. "How do you think I've been able to stay up here this whole time."

"B-but that's cheating!" Naruto exclaimed as he faced Shad. "That makes me the winner."

Slapping her forehead, Shad groaned. "What part of 'anything's legal' do you not understand?"

"Oh." Naruto said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Shocking." Shad muttered. "Well, since Ichigo won, you owe him a token. Hand it over."

Grudgingly, Naruto tossed a token over to Ichigo before storming off the stage. Ichigo pocketed his coin and followed right after.

"Ok, on to our next match." Shad said with a smile. "MakubeX, who's it gonna be?" When the screen stopped, Shad almost choked on her tongue. "Are you serious? He actually responded finally? Bastard sure takes his sweet time. Anyway, this is going to be a 3 count pin match and weapons are allowed. The fighters are…Grif and Sesshomaru!"

Grif came out slowly and wandered into the ring. "Dammit, why do I always have to fight?" He whined as he climbed into the ring. "I never should have let Simmons convince me to sign that stupid contract."

Ignoring the remark about her 'stupid contract', Shad waited patiently for her other fighter to join them. When several minutes had passed and there was still no sign of him, she tapped her foot in annoyance. "Would you hurry up and get your ass out here!"

"That is no way to talk to me." A deep voice said from the hallway.

"I'll talk to you however I want." Shad said in annoyance. "This is my show, and I make the rules. I don't care if you're a guest or not, you will abide by them."

"I am a Lord, and no mere human has the right to tell me what to do." Sesshomaru said smugly. "Besides, were you not the one who requested I fight?"

"Sure I did, but that was back before your brother left." Shad replied. "I figured it would be fun to set you two up in a grudge match, but since he left that idea went right out the window."

"You should feel honored that I was even willing to consider the idea of fighting on your pathetic show." Sesshomaru scoffed. "And now that I have that I have decided to grace you with my presence, you should be on your knees thanking me."

"No, you should be honored that I even bothered to invite you." Shad said before pausing to think. "Never mind, I changed my mind; I don't want you on my show anymore. Later." Giving him a dismissive wave, she turned her head and proceeded to ignore the demon before her until she heard a growl. "Oh no, it looks like I pissed off the puppy. But before you do something you will regret, I suggest you calm down."

"You dare insult me?" Sesshomaru bit out, completely ignoring her suggestion. "I should kill you for your insolence."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Shad said boredly. "But since you signed my contract, you gave me the right to take your lands if you ever threatened me. So would you like to calm down now, or should I have my lawyer talk to your lawyer?"

Clenching his teeth, Sesshomaru took a few steps away from the table so he wouldn't be tempted to strangle the infuriating woman. "I am calm." He stated slowly.

"Good boy, now why don't you join Grif in the ring so we can get this match started." Shad said as she sat back in her chair.

Muttering curses under his breath, the normally stoic demon lord climbed into the ring.

"Ready, fight!" Shad said, and then as an afterthought added. "Oh and Sesshomaru, you can't kill him either."

With a roar, Sesshomaru flew at Grif and pinned him roughly to the ring floor. "Count woman or I may be forced to immobilize him, permanently."

"1…2…3. And Sesshomaru is the winner!" Shad said as the demon stood up and stalked over to the table. "Don't you want your token?" She asked as he stood before her.

"Destroy my contract." Sesshomaru demanded. "I refuse to be a part of this useless show any longer."

"Because I'm feeling generous, I'll let that comment slide." Shad said as she pulled a stack of papers from beneath the table. Handing it over, she smiled as she watched Sesshomaru melt the contract with his acid. "And just so you know, I never really had you sign the real contract." She said with a smirk. "It was just a bunch of gibberish."

Giving her a glare, Sesshomaru turned and swept gracefully out of the building.

"Man, he must have felt like an idiot." Shad said, chuckling softly. Glancing into the ring, she rolled her eyes. "Grif, the big scary dog is gone now, so get the hell out of the ring."

Slowly, the armored fighter stood up. "I don't suppose you'd let me destroy my contract?" He asked hopefully.

"Not." Shad said. "Now beat it, I've got another match to start."

With a sigh, Grif climbed out of the ring and headed down the hallway towards the common room.

"Now that problems over with, how about we start our next match. Makub-." Shad began, only to be cut off by a phone ringing. "Eh, excuse me." She said sheepishly. "But I have to take this call, fighter business and all." Pulling the cell phone out of her pocket, Shad turned her back to the camera and flipped open the phone. "Hello…yes…now, but I'm not finished yet…are you sure…fine, I'll be there soon." With a soft click, she closed the phone and turned back towards the camera. "Well, something came up with some possible fighters, and it looks like the show's going to have to end a little early. Later." And with a brief wave, she walked off stage and the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Akubane, this is Shad." Shad said into the receiver. "This is the fourth time I've left you a message, where the hell are you? You said you'd have the money delivered yesterday, but I haven't heard from you yet. Call me when you get this message." Hanging up the phone, Shad groaned. "I just know that something bad is going to happen." She whined.

ooooo

Sven pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and rolled his eyes when he recognized Train's number. Placing the phone to his ear, he cringed when he heard Train's words.

"Hey Sven, we've got a problem…" Train said nervously.

"Please tell me Shad hasn't decided to kill us." Sven said as he silently prayed to any God he could think of. "I mean it wasn't our fault that Sephiroth got away."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Train said and Sven released the breath he'd been holding. "She seemed to figure that we'd lose him, so she was really rather calm."

"Then what's the problem?" Sven asked.

"Well…I accidentally signed a contract for her show and she decided to keep it for collateral." Train said quickly. "You see she had this plan for one of her fighters and she asked if I'd help her out. And since we did kinda owe her, I agreed. She told me I just had to temporarily sign the contract and then she'd destroy it after the show, but I guess she changed her mind."

Taking a deep breath, Sven forced himself to not crush his phone. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed. "Do you have any idea what you've done? That contract lets her do anything she wants, not just with you, but with me as well!"

"But you didn't sign it." Train said.

"No, I wouldn't be that stupid." Sven said through clenched teeth. "But since you and I are a team, I am bound by the contract as well."

"…" Train was silent as he thought about what he'd just done. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Death would be too good for you." Sven said darkly as he hung up the phone.

ooooo

"All right, I'm here." Shad said as she stepped into the dark warehouse. "Now do you have my order?"

"Of course, one copy of 'Super Smash Brothers BRAWL' as requested." A hooded man said as he walked towards her.

"Hurray!" Shad said happily as she took the game and hugged it.

"Um, you know that's just a video game right?" The man asked. "There's nothing special inside."

"Oh I know." Shad said. "But since there are several fighters in here I want on my show, my lawyers suggested I buy the game. Something about marketing or whatnot, I wasn't really paying attention. He figured if I bought the game then I'd be more likely to get the characters to fight, plus, I really want to play it. Well, thanks for bringing it to me. Later." And with a smile on her face, Shad walked away.

"That is one very strange woman." The man said as he climbed back into his delivery van.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Got away from the sweepers, now on the loose.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—3—

Church—1—Beat Caboose. No token change.

Tucker—2—Beat Caboose. No token change.

Sasuke—3—Beat Caboose. No token change.

Naruto—3—Beaten by Ichigo.

Caboose—1—Beaten by Church, Tucker and Sasuke. No token change. Currently W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—2—Beat Naruto. 1 token awarded.

Kurama—3—

Aisha—5—

Donut—1—

Hiei—5—Beat Train. No tokens awarded since Shad had rigged the fight so Train could have the tokens.

Grif—2—Beaten by Sesshomaru. No token change.

Shikamaru—

Train—2—Lost to Hiei, but was awarded Hiei's tokens since Shad rigged the fight.

Sesshomaru—Beat Grif. Destroyed his contract and left the show. Permanently.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Anime Trivia is back!

1.) In Black Cat, what is the name of Chronos' leader #1?

2.) In Dragon Ball Z, what planet is Piccolo from?

3.) In Bleach, what number Espada is Ulquiorra?

4.) In Fruits Basket, what animal does Haru turn into?

5.) In Blue Gender, what are the Blue?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Do you know the muffin man', who exactly is the muffin man?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	2. Episode 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"It has come to my attention." Shad said as she solemnly walked out on stage. "That the viewer response this season has dropped dramatically. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" She asked sadly. "And after I went through all the trouble of getting you guys another season. Even going so far as to skip a few mandatory court dates, though I claimed it was because I was horribly ill." Shedding a tear, her face hardened, and she crossed her arms. "And so, I have decided to boycott this show. Permanently!"

Taking a breath, Shad suddenly began laughing. "As if." She said when she was finally able to speak. "That's what I would say if I were one of those pencil pushing bastards at the network. Seriously, they were the ones who wrote that opening speech for me. I really hadn't planned on reading it, but it helps with my acting skills. Plus, I can only imagine the looks on their faces right now. Priceless." Chuckling, she leaned against her table, which had once again simply 'appeared'. "I enjoy running this show and embarrassing and humiliating people on a regular basis, and no matter what the network says, I'll continue doing so until I get bored." She said with a smirk. "I mean come on, who wouldn't love this job. You get respect (mostly through fear, but who cares), the ability to meet all these new people (so I blackmail a few of them, big deal) and you even get your own (self proclaimed) nemesis…" Rolling her eyes, Shad groaned. "Here I give you the perfect chance to make a grand entrance, and you miss your cue. If I didn't have so many evil plans for you Sephiroth, I would have been rid of you a _long_ time ago. Irritating pain in the ass." Suddenly there was a strong breeze and Shad felt a blade resting across her throat. "Now you show up." She muttered. "Oh well, better late than never I suppose." Ignoring the sword that could decapitate her in seconds, Shad spun around to face the person behind her. "What can I do for you Sephiroth?" She asked politely.

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth growled. "Die." He said as he pulled his blade towards Shad's head.

Cocking her head, Shad slid slightly off her chair and the sword flew right over her. "That wasn't very nice." She said as she sat back up. "You could have split some of my hair."

"I would've split more than that if you hadn't moved." Sephiroth said angrily.

"Not likely." Shad said as she turned back towards the camera. "Now unless you plan on dying today, I'd get lost. This is my show, and you'll never be able to beat me."

With a snarl, Sephiroth thrust his blade at the infuriating woman.

Shad looked down at the sword that was protruding from her chest in wonder. Coughing, she smiled weakly as her eyes drifted closed.

Staring at the scene in shock, Sephiroth slowly smirked. "I've done it." He said cockily. "I have finally killed that wretched woman." Pulling his sword out, he gave a feral grin as he wiped the blood from the blade. Suddenly he heard an all too familiar voice, and froze.

"Damn, that had to have hurt." Shad said as she walked out on stage. Stopping next to her 'twin', she tapped the body on the shoulder. "Yep, she's dead all right." Shad said as she turned to smirk at Sephiroth. "Nice job."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he looked from one Shad to the other. "Oh God, there's more of them!" He cried suddenly. "They're everywhere." He said as he slowly spun in circles. "No, stay away! Leave me alone!"

While Sephiroth had his mental breakdown, Shad pulled out her cell phone and punched a series of numbers. A few moments later, two men in white coats walked out on stage, one pushing a gurney and the other holding a large needle. "He's over there." Shad told the men as she pointed towards the corner Sephiroth was cowering in.

Giving Shad short nods, the two men proceeded to drug Sephiroth and tie him down to the gurney. Without another word, they pushed him down the hallway and disappeared.

"They're coming to take me away he he ha ha, to the funny farm…" Shad sang quietly as she walked behind her double. Pressing the back of its neck, she watched as the body 'poofed' away. Sitting down, Shad smiled. "I've got to remember to thank Urahara for that modified gigai. It really came in handy." Facing the camera, she sat down. "Well how about we get this show started. MakubeX, if you please." When the screen stopped, she smiled. "Okay, this is going to be a three count pin match." Shad said as she read the screen. "And anything's legal. The fighters are…Kurama and Jenos!"

Kurama casually walked out on stage and entered the ring. Leaning back against a post, he awaited his opponent. Unfortunately his opponent had no intention of joining him in the ring, at least not yet. Strolling over to the announcers table, Jenos pulled a drink out from behind his back and presented it to Shad. "Allow me to offer you a drink my fair lady." He said suavely. "It's called Destiny, much like my meeting with you."

Shad raised an eyebrow at his pathetic display. "I wonder what Rinslet would say if she saw you flirting with another woman." She said boredly. "Perhaps I should call her and find out."

Jenos paled before quickly tossing the drink away. "N-now that's not really necessary." He stuttered. Glancing at the ring, he smiled nervously. "Well I've got a fight to get to. Bye." And with a quick wave, he bounded into the ring.

Rolling her eyes, Shad cleared her throat. "Ready, fight!" She said with a smile.

"I hope you're not expecting me to go easy." Jenos said with a smirk. "I only go soft on beautiful women." Pausing to get a good look at his opponent, Jenos raised an eyebrow. "You know, now that I look at you, you really look like a girl."

Shad snickered as Kurama rolled his eyes. "I think it's time to end this." He said as he pulled a rose from his hair. Without giving his opponent any time to react, Kurama flicked his wrist and brought out his rose whip. Pulling his arm back, he flung the whip at Jenos with deadly accuracy. Unfortunately, he never counted on Jenos's weapon.

With a bored yawn, Jenos pulled a glove from his pocket and slipped it on his hand. As the thorn covered whip began to settle around his body, he flung his hand outward in a smooth arc. With a small smirk, his hand dropped down to his side. "How pathetic." He said. "I was expecting more from a demon."

As Kurama's eyes widened, Shad cocked her head in thought. "How did you know he was a de-… never mind, that was a stupid question. Chronos can find out anything." She said as she shook her head.

"How did you do that?" Kurama asked in confusion as he stared at the remains of his whip. "I didn't even see you pull out a weapon."

"This is my weapon." Jenos said as he held up his hand. "This glove here is made of Orichalcom. And it, as well as the threads attached to it, are nearly indestructible." Giving him a cocky grin, he continued. "So how about we get serious now, hmm."

"Very well." Kurama said as he pulled another rose from his hair. "This time I will not go easy on you."

The two fighters stood facing each other in the ring, weapons held above their heads. Suddenly, quicker than the eye could see, they both attack. Blinking, Shad stared at the two in the ring who were both currently tied up. "Imagine that." Shad said. "You're both stuck. Oh well, I guess I should probably start counting. 1…2…" But before she could say three, the bonds around Jenos fell to the floor in pieces.

"You're just not fast enough." Jenos said as he brushed off his coat. Releasing his opponent, he pulled his glove off and put it away "But you put up a good fight."

"And unfortunately, the winner is Jenos." Shad said plainly. "You know what that means Kurama, cough up your token."

Kurama nodded his head as he reached into his pocket.

"Nah, that's okay." Jenos said with a wave of his hand. "I don't really care about the tokens; I just came to meet you." Turning to look at Shad, he gave her his most endearing smile. "So what do you say cutie, you want to hang out once you get off work?"

"Wow, you really are an idiot." Shad said as she shook her head at the moron before her. "Didn't we just go through this? Oh well." She sighed. "You give me no choice." Picking up her phone she punched in a few numbers and hit send. A few seconds later, she grinned evilly. "Hello Rinslet."

Eyes widening, Jenos threw up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it." He said quickly. "Please don't tell her anything." He begged.

Raising an eyebrow, Shad stared at Jenos for several long seconds. Finally, she flipped her phone closed and placed it back on the table. "Very well." She said. "I will let you off the hook this time, but _don't_ expect it to happen again."

Nodding quickly, Jenos bowed his head and ran off the stage.

"Was that really necessary." Kurama asked as he walked over to her table. "He was only flirting with you."

"Was what necessary?" Shad asked slightly confused. When Kurama pointed at her phone, she smirked. "Oh that, I was just kidding. I actually called 411. I'd like Jenos to be able to fight again eventually, so it'd be kinda stupid for me to tell on him. Rinslet's not the nicest girl around, and I imagine that he'd be out of commission for awhile. But I bet he never messes with me again." She finished with a grin.

Kurama simply shook his head. "Well, I'd better be going now. Have a good night." And with that he headed off down the hallway.

Waving slightly at the red-headed fighter, Shad turned to face the camera. "How about we get on with our next match." She said with a smile. "Who's it going to be MakubeX?" After the screen stopped, she continued. "This is going to be a last man standing match." Shad said. "The fighter who is still standing after a…ahem surprise, will be the winner. Weapons are allowed, though they probably won't help you." Shad muttered the last part under her breath and then grinned evilly. "And are lucky fighters are…Grif and Donkey Kong!" Pausing, she frowned slightly. "Actually, it looks like there's been a slight change in fighters. Donkey Kong is currently stuck in a barrel, so Mario will be taking his place."

Grif, who had just walked out on stage, groaned. "Oh great, first I'm supposed to fight a monkey, and now I get stuck with an Italian plumber. Why me?" He whined pitifully.

Before Grif could really get into his moping, Mario bounced out on stage. The short red fighter did a flip in mid air and landed next to the ring. "It's-a me-a Mario!" He said as he threw out his arms.

Staring at the pint sized plumber, Shad rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." She said boredly. "Now why don't you get your ass-a into the ring-a, now-a."

Now Mario may have been new to the show, but he was no idiot. Within moments he was standing in the ring next to his opponent.

"Very good." Shad said as she pulled out a remote. "Ready, fight!" And with an unnerving smirk, she pressed the little red button.

The fighters in the ring froze as a soft humming noise was heard. Gulping, they both looked up in time to see…candy? Blinking, they looked over at Shad and watched her beat her head against the table.

"JIM!" Shad screamed. "I told you to put the candy on the blue button! THE BLUE BUTTON! Why is it so hard to find good help around here?" She whined. With a shrug, she sat up suddenly, all traces of anger gone. Smiling, she looked at the fighters. "Shall we continue." She said as she pushed the blue button this time.

Unfortunately, the two fighters were too busy sifting through the candy to pay attention to Shad, so they never knew what hit them. One minute they were fighting over the last tootsie pop, and the next thing they know, a giant white hand fell on them from the ceiling. Both fighters were crushed underneath the gloved hand, neither of them stood a chance.

Smirking, Shad waved at the hand. "Thanks for all your help." She said as she pushed the blue button once more.

The giant hand waved in return before he was teleported away.

Looking back at the ring, Shad shook her head. "Well, it looks like this match is a draw." She said as the fighters remained motionless. "Somebody want to get these two pancakes out of my ring please." Shad raised her eyebrow as she watched four nameless stage hands head out to the ring. Two of them with spatulas and the other two carry a frying pan. "I didn't mean that literally." She muttered as the two 

fighters were flipped from the ring to the pan. Shaking her head, Shad faced the camera as the crew walked off stage. "Ok, I think it's time to get on with the show." Before she could continue however, she was interrupted by someone walking out on stage.

"I, the haircutting genius Narumi, am here for my challenge." A blond high school boy said as he headed out on stage in his school uniform. Beside him was a guy with black hair and glasses, a cute 'boy' with a visor and a girl who looked ready to fall asleep. "Where is my opponent?" The loudmouthed leader asked as he walked towards Shad's table. "I just can't wait to try out my new scissors." He said giddily.

"Scissors?" Shad asked raising her eyebrow in confusion, before turning to narrow her eyes at the boy in glasses. "Ochiai, I believe the contract I sent was very specific, why does Narumi think he's here to cut hair?" She asked in annoyance.

Clearing his throat, Ochiai pulled at his collar nervously. "Yes, about that." He said. "As soon as I said the word 'competition', he tuned me out. Sorry."

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." Shad said with a shrug. "Hand over the contract please." Holding out her hand, she took the stack of papers from the boy. Skimming the top page, Shad suddenly got an evil gleam in her eye. "Who is in the 'Scissors Project'?" She asked.

"I know!" The boy in a visor said suddenly.

"Go on Kei." Shad said with a smile.

"The 'Scissors Project' is me, Naru-Naru, Ochi, Kiri-chan, Seki, Aoyama, Iorin and Tarotard!" Kei said happily.

When Shad's smile widened, Ochiai paled slightly. "Why do you ask?" He asked cautiously.

"It's simple really." Shad said. "You're idiot friend over there signed the contract as the 'Scissors Project', not Narumi. Which means, I now have all of you under contract."

"Hurray!" Kei said as he bounced around the stage, that is until Ochiai's fist collided with his head. "Owchie." He whined, sinking to the floor in pain.

"That may be, but according to your contract we can leave at any time." Ochiai stated.

"True, but that's after your first match." Shad replied with a smirk. "Didn't you read the fine print?" She asked when she saw his eyes widen. "Well, sucks for you." Then her look turned frightening. "Well since I only have you guys for one match, I guess I'm going to have to make it worth it huh. Now, what should I do?" Tapping her chin in thought, she suddenly grinned. "That's perfect!" She exclaimed, making Ochiai and Narumi jump. Kei and Kiri were too busy sleeping to even hear her. "You guys, that means the four of you, are going to participate in a _freeze_ tag match." Shad said. "And Sub-Zero will be it."

As soon as she finished, Sub-Zero walked out on stage in his blue shinobi outfit, complete with mask and frightening grin. Nodding briefly to Shad, he walked over to the side of the ring and crossed his arms.

"Now since the ring is too small, you have the entire stage to use." Shad explained. "Sub-Zero has one minute to tag as many of you as possible. Tokens will be awarded to Sub-Zero for each person he tags, as 

well as to each person who remains untagged. Weapons are not allowed, and serious injuries will _not_ be tolerated. Ready…run!"

Narumi paled as he stared at the scary man before him, at least until the man suddenly froze him in place. Smirking, Shad watched as the situation sunk in with the remainder of the S.P. Ochiai took off in the opposite direction hoping to disappear without having the ninja notice him. No such luck, before he even took five steps, he too was frozen solid.

"And in less than 15 seconds, Sub-zero has taken out half of his opponents." Shad said with a smile. "I wonder how long it will take him to finish."

Shad got her answer three seconds later when Sub-Zero froze both Kiri and Kei where they stood. The fact that neither of them had even bothered to move didn't seem to trouble him in the least. Standing up, he turned to face the announcer.

"And the winner is Sub-Zero!" Shad said enthusiastically. Looking around at the four frozen teenagers, she sighed. "Can someone please clean off my stage?" She called out. And in moments, four nameless stagehands appeared to remove the human popsicles. Looking back at the ninja, Shad gave him a grin. "So do you want your four tokens?" She asked.

The ninja simply raised an eyebrow before disappearing.

"I didn't think so." Shad said as she straightened her papers. "I did only ask him for one fight after all. Besides, he's not really a 'follow the rules' type of guy. He'd be way too much trouble to keep on the show." Facing the camera she smiled. "Ok MakubeX, let's see who our next fighters are." Shad watched as the screen came to life and waited for it to stop. "This is going to be a first to fall outside the ring match." Shad said as her eyes quickly scanned the screen. "Weapons are not allowed, and the fighters are…Shikamaru and Vash!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Shad found herself staring at the blonde haired gunman. "Wow, that was fast." She said. "Are you really that eager?"

Vash looked up after he caught his breath. "N-no, it's not that." He said between deep breaths. "It's just that Meryl is in one of her moods again and she can get really annoying."

"I HEARD THAT!" A voice screamed from down the hallway.

Paling, Vash took several steps backwards and glanced around for the nearest exit. Hearing Shad clear her throat, he turned to glance at her quickly.

"You wouldn't be planning on ditching your match now would you?" Shad asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Uh…no." Vash said weakly as he resigned himself to his fate.

Nodding at the fighter, Shad smiled. "Good." She said. "But you don't have to worry about Meryl right now. She knows she's not allowed to interfere in my fights." Seeing him sigh in relief, Shad sat back and waited for her other fighter to arrive. And waited some more. After several more minutes, she finally pushed a button on the table beside her. "Shikamaru, if you don't get your ass out here right now I will be forced to send security after you."

A few moments later, the cloud gazing shinobi waltzed out on stage. "I'm here." Shikamaru said boredly. "No need to get rough."

"About time." Shad muttered. "I only have a two hour time slot on the network." Looking at the fighters in the ring, she smiled. "Well since you're both here now, how about we get started. Ready, fight!"

Since he couldn't use his gun, Vash decided to try and catch his opponent off guard. And so he ran headfirst into Shikamaru, or more precisely, his fist. Backing away wobbly, he stood up slowly. "Ow." He whined. "That hurt."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he brought his hand down to his side. "How troublesome." He said with a yawn.

Vash however wasn't going to go down without a fight. Putting his fists up, he got into a stance that only slightly resembled what a fighter would use. "Now prepare to face the wrath of…me." He finished lamely.

Shad snorted and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Shikamaru said as he brought his hands in front of his chest. Quickly forming a few symbols with his hands, he called out one of his favorite technique. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu." Without hesitation he sent his shadows towards his opponent.

"Yikes!" Vash yelled as he tried to dodge the approaching shadow. Doing the only thing he could think of at the time, he ran behind Shikamaru, hoping the shadows wouldn't be able to follow him. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the shadows could move anywhere Shikamaru commanded. Eyes widening as the shadows closed in on him once again, He dove through the ropes and slid to a stop several feet away from the ring. And with a sigh, he fainted.

Instantly, the shadows disappeared, and Shikamaru crossed his arms. "You lose." He said in a bored tone.

"That's my line." Shad muttered as she glared at the ponytailed fighter. Then she grinned evilly. "Actually, Vash is the winner." She said with a chuckle. When Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, she explained. "I said weapons were not allowed, and as far as I'm concerned, your shadow Jutsu is a weapon. Therefore, you lose."

Opening his mouth to protest, Shikamaru thought better of it. The lady was scary when you pissed her off. "Eh, so I lose. No big deal." He said as he climbed out of the ring. "Besides, I'm leaving the show, so it's not like I need any tokens."

"You're leaving, why?" Shad asked, though it looked like she already knew.

"I'm a chunin now." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "So I don't have time to be playing around." With a slight nod of his head, he disappeared down the hallway.

"And another ones gone, and another ones gone, and another one bites the dust." Shad sang quietly. Suddenly she glanced over to Vash and groaned. "Hey Meryl, would you please come and get the 'Humanoid Typhoon' off my stage." She called out.

"With pleasure." Meryl said as she cracked her knuckles ominously.

"Be nice." Shad said. "I'd rather not have to wait for him to recover again like last time." Pulling a token out of thin air, she tossed it over to the women. "Oh, and could you give him that when he wakes up."

Pocketing the token, Meryl nodded with a sigh. "Sure, but you're no fun." She said as she picked up the fighter. Adjusting his weight, she proceeded to drag him off the stage.

Watching them until they disappeared, Shad turned to face the camera once again. "And now, it's time for our last fight of the evening." She said with a smile. "MakubeX." As soon as the screen stopped, she continued. "Well it looks like this going to be a K.O. match. Weapons are not allowed, but anything else is legal." Shad said. "And the fighters are…Donut and Aisha!"

Aisha bounded out on stage happily and jumped into the ring. "It's about time I get to fight." She said as she stretched her arms. "I've been bored without anyone decent to fight."

"Well unfortunately, you're stuck with Donut." Shad said. "I wouldn't expect too much of a challenge from him. Though the idiot does seem to have extraordinary luck." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly a pink armored man came flying out onto the stage a crashed against the ring. "I said I was sorry Sarge." Donut said. "But how was I supposed to know that Caboose was the enemy?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that he was wearing _blue_ armor should have tipped you off." Shad said as she rolled her eyes. "Moron." When it looked like their conversation was going to continue, she cut the two teammates off. "You two can kill each other later." Shad said. "But right now Donut has a match to fight, so get in the ring." She said as she gave the fighter a glare.

Looking back and forth between the hallway and Shad, Donut finally decided to obey the scarier of the two and climbed into the ring. "Maybe if I win, Sarge will forgive me." He said thoughtfully.

"Shut up Donut." Shad said as she sat back in her chair. "Ready, fight!"

Before Donut could blink, Aisha flew at him with a right hook. Nailing the armored fighter in the jaw, Aisha smirked as she watched him fly right back out of the ring. "This is going to be a piece of cake." She said as she climbed out to follow her opponent. Wandering towards the storage area on the back side of the stage, Aisha shook her head. "Where the hell is he? I know I didn't hit him that hard." She asked out loud. Suddenly some boxes to her right began to move and she smirked. "Found ya!" She said as she knocked over the stack.

"Yipes!" Donut cried as he jumped to another stack of boxes. "That was close."

"Not as close as this is going to be." Aisha said maniacally as she pounced at him.

Donut's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards towards another stack, accidentally tipping the stack he was previously on over. Regaining his balance, Donut watched as the boxes in front of him collapsed on top of the cat-eared fighter. When several moments passed and the boxes still hadn't moved, Donut deemed it safe to climb down to investigate. Nudging the boxes with his foot, he jumped back when he heard a quiet groan. However, when nothing else happened, he smiled. Walking back towards the table he held out his hand. "I won, so can I have my token now?" He asked.

Shad raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her before shaking her head. "First of all, you would get your token from Aisha." She said. When Donut shrugged and made to head back over to the boxes, Shad continued. "And secondly, you should probably learn to make absolutely sure your opponent is unconscious before you turn your back on them."

Before Donut could comprehend what Shad had said, Aisha hit him on the back of the neck and he crumpled to the floor. "I win." Aisha said as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his token. Smirking, she began to walk off when Shad stopped her.

"Since you now have six tokens, do you want to use the prize machine?" Shad asked as she pointed to the machine that had just been lit up in the corner.

"Huh." Aisha said blinking. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her coins, she counted them up and grinned. "Hell yeah!" She said as she bounced over to the machine happily. Dropping her tokens into the slot, she pulled the lever and waited somewhat patiently for the prize to drop. Hearing the soft 'thunk', Aisha reaching into the prize hole and pulled out her prize. "Eh." She said as she held up the little yellow toy. "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's a rubber ducky." Shad said with a choked laugh. "If you squeeze it, it'll squeak."

"Really?" Aisha asked. Staring at the toys little eyes, she gently squeezed it and jumped when it squeaked. "That's strange." She said as she continued to squeeze the toy.

Shad's eyebrow began to twitch as she watched Aisha squeeze the toy over and over again. After a few more minutes of the irritating noise, she snapped. "ENOUGH!" She screamed. "Take your stupid toy and get off my stage before I throw you off myself!"

Eyes widening in fear, Aisha clutched her ducky and fled from the angry woman.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Shad said as she took a deep breath. Calming down, she faced the camera and smiled. "Well I hope you enjoyed this episode of W.T.F." She said. "I hope you'll join us next time for more crazy action and hilarious humiliation. Later." Waving, she smiled widely as the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

Sitting at her desk, Shad groaned as she stared at the mountain of letters in front of her. "For being such a small unknown show, I sure get a lot of mail." She grumbled as she picked up the small pink envelope on the top. Tearing it open, she pulled out the expensive looking letter and read it.

Dear Shad,

First, I'd like to thank you for purchasing our game, our merchandising department was thrilled. Now, I have talked to Master Hand and Donkey Kong as you requested. Master Hand said that he would be delighted to help, just let him know when. Unfortunately, Donkey Kong will be going undercover while 

he tries to solve the case of the 'missing monkeys', so he'll be unable to join you on your show. I do have an idea for a substitute fighter though, if you're interested. Mario's been getting on my nerves lately with all his bouncing around, and I'd be more than happy to send him. He would, of course, sign the contract you sent for Donkey Kong. Let me know what you think.

Peach

"Hmm, Mario eh." Shad said thoughtfully. "That just might work. And since his contract would only be for a one-time appearance, I wouldn't have to worry about him sticking around. I like it." And with a crazy grin, Shad began to compose her reply.

ooooo

Head bowed, Jim slowly approached the ominous door before him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open and walked to his doom.

Looking up her mountain of paperwork, Shad smiled. "Ah, Jim." She said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

Jim gulped nervously; it was never a good sign if Shad looked happy when she was mad at you. Deciding to get his punishment over quickly, he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry I messed up the buttons!" He cried. "But I swear you said that you wanted the red button for the candy." Closing his eyes, he cringed as he waited for Shad to punish him. Imagine his surprise when she began to laugh.

"Ha haha, you actually believed my performance." Shad said. "Damn, I'm getting good." When Jim looked up at her in confusion, she smiled. "Don't worry, you did everything the way you were supposed to." She said with a smile. "I only gave that performance to mess with the fighters. I mean seriously, why else would I ask you to rig up 200 pounds of candy. It was all part of the plan."

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Jim sighed in relief. "Good, so you're not mad at me." He said relieved.

"About that, no." Shad said, and suddenly her eyes narrowed. "About charging all of your equipment to my _personal_ credit card, yes."

Jim's eyes widened as he paled. "Um…I can explain." He said weakly.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—4—Beat Shikamaru. 1 token awarded.

Church—1—

Tucker—2—

Sasuke—3—

Naruto—3—

Caboose—1—Currently W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—2—

Kurama—3—Beaten by Jenos. No token change.

Aisha—1—Beat Donut. 1 token awarded. Used prize machine.

Donut—Beaten by Aisha.

Hiei—5—

Grif—2—Draw against Mario.

Shikamaru—Beaten by Vash. Left the show permanently.

Train—2—

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos—Beat Kurama. No token change.

Mario—Draw against Grif. Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)—Beaten by Sub-Zero. Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Beat the S.P. Left the show permanently.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

It's time once more for everyone's favorite Anime Trivia!

1.) In Deathnote, what is Ryuk's favorite food?

2.) In Bleach, what is the name of Rukia's old vice-captain?

3.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, who is the masked fighter that joins Yusuke's team during the dark tournament?

4.) In Naruto, what is the name of the giant frog Naruto summons?

5.) In Full Metal Alchemist, what is Lust?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'National Glomping Day', who is the main character?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	3. Episode 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Shad said with a huge grin as she walked out on stage in her official W.T.F. outfit. "And welcome to another exciting episode of W.T.F. Now I know I haven't had an announcer in quite awhile, but with all those nasty rumors flying around, everyone's been ignoring me." Pouting, Shad continued. "Anyways, I decided that since this was episode 13, it was only fitting to have Black Cat announce with me tonight. So everyone please welcome Train!" Clapping her hands enthusiastically, she smiled as the sweeper came out on stage.

"Hey Shad." Train said as he sat down at the table next to her.

"Hello." She said, turning to face the camera. "Ok, now that everyone's here, let's get this show started. MakubeX, what's our first fight of the evening going to be?" Sitting back, she nudged her co-host. "You're up."

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" Train asked quietly as the giant screen began to run.

"Didn't you read the instructions I gave you?" Shad asked in annoyance. "I sent them to you two weeks ago."

"…about that." Train said as he scratched his head nervously. "I…accidentally lost them." Seeing Shad's eyebrow begin to twitch, he paled.

Suddenly Shad shrugged and smiled. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." She said cheerfully.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Train started to relax. He should've known better.

"However, to make up for me having to tell you the instructions, you'll have to clean the entire warehouse after the show, all by yourself." Shad said with an evil grin.

Train's eyes widened, but he knew better than to argue with her. Sighing, he let his head drop. "Fine." He said softly.

"Perfect." Shad said happily. "Now here's what you have to do. You wait until that screen up there displays the match stips, and you read them. Then you call the match."

When Shad failed to continue, Train spoke up. "What else?" He asked.

"Huh?" Shad asked, slightly confused. "What do you mean, there's nothing else. Well, you can add commentary to the match if you want, but you don't have to."

Slapping his forehead, Train berated himself for his stupidity. "I'm such an idiot; I walked right into her trap." He muttered.

"Well idiot, the screen's stopped." Shad said with a smirk.

Looking up, Train suddenly smiled. A fight was just what he needed to take his mind off his problems. Of course, it would've been better if he was the one fighting, but beggars can't be choosers. "This is going to be a team 3 count pin match. The first team to pin both opponents wins." He said as he read the screen. "Weapons are allowed and leaving the ring is an instant loss. On the red team we have Naruto and Sasuke! And on the green team, Caboose and Donut!"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a blonde haired kid, wearing an orange outfit, was standing angrily in front of the table. "Why do I have to fight with that bastard again?" He demanded.

"That's my line Naruto." A black haired boy stated as he appeared next to him.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Make me." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

Rubbing her temples, Shad counted backwards from five; she made it to three before giving up. "Both of you shut up!" She said harshly. "And get in the ring or I'll handcuff you together for a week."

Paling, both boys looked at each other before bolting to the ring.

"That's better." Shad said as she sat back in her chair. "Now we just need our other tw-…what the hell are you wearing?" She asked as Caboose and Donut walked out on stage.

"Donut said our teamwork would improve if we wore uniforms. Isn't it cute?" Caboose asked as he twirled around, Donut following suit soon after.

"Uh…sure." Shad choked out, while Train hit a snort behind his hand. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but where'd you get the idea to use a maid's outfit?"

"I found one in Church's closet one day when we were playing hide and seek, and I decided to make one." Donut replied. "I think they turned out rather well." He said happily.

"As fun as it is listening to a group of _girls_ talk about clothes, we have a fight to start." Sasuke bit out.

"Yes we do." Shad said as she waved the two fighters towards the ring.

Once the fighters had assembled, Train spoke up. "Ready, fight!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke quickly put their hands together to call out their favorite Jutsu's, however, Donut and Caboose were quicker at the draw. Literally. As soon as the match started they whipped out their plasma pistols and shot their young opponents, effectively stunning them temporarily. Moving as one, they each sat on the back of one of their opponents. Donut on Naruto, and Caboose on Sasuke.

"Well that was pathe-." Train started to say before Shad cut him off.

"Just start counting." Shad said, shaking her head to keep from beating it on the table.

Shrugging, Train faced the ring. "1…2…3. And the green team wins!" He said as the two oddly dressed fighters stood up and brushed off their…uniforms.

"Go ahead and take a token out of their pockets." Shad said.

Nodding, Donut and Caboose each took a token from the fighter at their feet. Sticking them into their aprons, they climbed out of the ring and disappeared down the hall.

Just about that time Sasuke and Naruto came too. "This was all your fault!" Naruto yelled as he glared at his teammate.

"No way, if you hadn't been here I _never_ would have been caught off guard. It's your fault!" Sasuke yelled back.

Before their bickering could escalate, Shad cleared her throat. "Face it, you both suck." She said in annoyance. "Now get off my stage." When it looked like they were going to turn their yelling on her, Shad held up a pair of handcuffs and they promptly closed their mouths and ran off the stage. "There, now we can get on with the show. What's our next fight going to be MakubeX." She asked sweetly.

As soon as the screen stopped, Train spoke. "This will be a first to fall match." He said. "Weapons and leaving the ring are not allowed. And the fighters are…Kyo and Tucker!" He finished enthusiastically.

"You're really getting into this huh?" Shad asked as she watched the sweeper rub his hands together in anticipation.

"Hell yeah!" Train replied with a smile. "Sven has been making me take all sorts of boring jobs lately, I think he's still mad about the contract, so I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts."

"That's the spirit." Shad said, giving him a smile.

Suddenly an orange cat came running out on stage, sliding to a stop at the end of the table. "Hey there kitty." Train said as he got down on his knees.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shad said as she watched Train reach for the cat. Just then there was a 'poof' and in the cat's place sat a 'very' naked teen. "Too late." She said, shaking her head as Train screamed and leapt backwards.

"What the hell just happened?!" Train demanded.

Before anyone could answer, a girl with long brown hair came running out on stage with a pile of clothes in her arms. "Kyo I brought your…oh!" She said, blushing and quickly turning around. "Here." Tossing the clothes behind her back, she waited for him to get dressed.

While Kyo was pulling on his clothes, Train turned to Shad. "What is going on?" He asked again.

"Kyo here turns into a cat when he gets hugged by a girl." Shad said casually. "I'm guessing one of the fan girls must've gotten to him. I upped the security when Sado left, but apparently the new girl is worthless. I guess members of the Galaxy Police aren't as good as they claim to be. Sorry about this Tohru." She said as she faced the girl.

"What about me?" Kyo asked. "Where's my apology?"

"Sorry, I've already given out my apology for the day. Come back tomorrow." Shad replied with a smirk.

Seeing as Kyo was about to get himself in trouble, Tohru stepped in. "Good luck Kyo." She said, smiling softly as she headed back off the stage.

"Your girlfriend's cute." Train said as Kyo smiled at the retreating figure.

Blushing, Kyo turned towards the ring. "Let's get this over with." He said, covering up his embarrassment as he climbed between the ropes. "I don't have all day."

"Neither do I." Shad said. "Now, where in the world is Tucker?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the green armored fighter appeared on stage. "About time." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I'm late." Tucker said as he jogged to the ring. "There was a horde of screaming fan girls blocking the entrance."

"Since both fighters are here, can I start the match now?" Train asked after both fighters were in the ring. Seeing Shad's nod, he continued. "Ready, fight!"

Kyo didn't need to be told twice; he shot his leg out at his opponent's head and followed it with a sweeping kick to his legs. Unfortunately, Tucker managed to dodge the first kick and jump over the second. He wasn't expecting the second sweeping kick though, and just as he landed, his legs were kicked out from beneath him. With a 'thud', Tucker fell on his butt.

"And the winner is Kyo!" Train said.

"Awe man, Church is not going to be happy." Tucker grumbled as he stood up and pulled out a token. Tossing it to his opponent, he climbed out of the ring. "Well I'd better get back and rescue Caboose from Church." With a wave, he disappeared.

Pocketing his token, Kyo exited the ring as well. "Thanks for the fight." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and headed down the hallway.

"Let's continue shall we." Shad said a few seconds later as she leaned back in her chair. "MakubeX, what's up next?"

"Okay, this is a cat fight match, whatever that means." Train said as he read the screen. "Weapons and leaving the ring are not allowed, and th-."

"MakubeX, we've already had a cat fight." Shad complained, cutting Train off in mid sentence. "Why'd you leave it in the randomizer?" Reading the rest of the screen, she suddenly smiled. "Never mind, this is definitely not the same fight." She said, chuckling evilly. "Please continue."

Giving Shad a strange look, Train nodded. "…sure." He said. "The winner will be decided by Shad. And the fighters are Gaku and…Gaku? Is that even possible?"

"Who knows." Shad said with a shrug. "But I haven't been disappointed yet, so I'm sure it'll turn out ok."

A man with black hair came walking out on stage dressed like he just stepped out of a cosplay magazine. Heading towards the table, he sat down on the corner next to Shad. "Hey there cutie. My name's Gaku, and I have just the thing for you. How would you like the 'perfect boyfriend'?" He asked. "I can get you one." When Shad simply raised an eyebrow, he continued. "No, well then how would you like to go out with me. Say, Saturday at 6 p.m." Giving her his best smile, Gaku began to sweat slightly as the woman just stared at him.

"First of all, I know who you are." Shad said boredly. "I sent you the invitation after all. And second, get off my table."

Eyes widening, Gaku jumped up and looked back and forth between the two people sitting at the table. "Y-you mean _you're_ Shad?" He squeaked.

"Of course, who else would I be?" Shad asked curiously.

"Eh…well you see…I kinda thought Shad was a guy." Gaku said sheepishly.

Trained snorted as Shad blinked. "You thought _I_ was a guy." Shad asked in shock.

"Um, yeah." Gaku said nervously. "But it's only because your name isn't exactly feminine." Cowering slightly, he waited for her reaction.

"That's true." Shad said with a nod. "I can see why you might have assumed I was a guy."

"Then you're not mad?" Gaku asked.

"Why would I be? It's not that big of a deal." Shad replied shrugging. "But if you don't mind, I'd really like to get on with the show." She said as she motioned towards the ring.

"Oh sure, no problem." Gaku said as he walked over and climbed between the ropes. As soon as his feet touched the ring, a bright light surrounded him. Moments later the light vanished and there was an exact copy of Gaku standing on the opposite side of the ring. Before anyone had time to examine the duplicate, however, the light engulfed the ring once more. This time when it disappeared, the two men had become women.

There was silence for all of five seconds before Shad and Train burst out laughing. "Hahaaha! That's hilarious!" Shad said as she clutched her sides. Seeing as Train was currently unable to do his job, he was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor, Shad started the match. "Ready, fight!"

Gaku was too busy trying to figure out why he was shorter and had breast to pay attention to Shad, the copy of him, however, was not. With a 'whir', the clone stormed up to Gaku and slapped him across the face. "I can't believe you stole my boyfriend!" It cried.

Blinking, Gaku looked at his other self in confusion. "What?! What are you talking about, and why the hell did you slap me?" And then, because he/she couldn't resist, she slapped her copy across the face. "Now we're even."

That turned out to be a big mistake since it kicked the clone into overdrive. Within seconds, both 'women' were slapping each other and tossing insults back and forth.

"Cheap imitation!" Gaku shouted.

"Fashion reject!" The clone replied.

Gaku's eyes widened. "How dare you talk about my clothes that way." She growled. "Die!" Launching herself in the air, she wrapped her hands around the copy's neck and began to squeeze. "No one talks that way about me!"

Catching her breath, Shad decided to end the match before went too far. "And Gaku is the winner!" When the two women just stared at her, she slapped her forehead. "The real one." She finished.

Before anything could happen, the light engulfed the ring once more and when it cleared, Gaku was alone in the ring and back to his normal self.

"That was just wrong." Gaku said as he climbed out of the ring. "I'm out of here."

"This coming from a guy who sells 'boyfriends'." Shad muttered as the strange man walked off. "Well, let's get on w-…Train, wake up." She said as she kicked him in the leg.

With a groan, Train sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh, what?" He asked groggily. As soon as he saw the look on Shad's face, he jumped back into his chair and cleared his throat. "So, uh, what's next?"

Rolling her eyes, Shad continued her show. "Ok MakubeX, what's our next match going to be?" She asked.

Watching the screen, Train waited for the stipulations to appear. "It looks like this is going to be a…pin the tail on the donkey match." He said, raising his eyebrow slightly. "Well that's a little odd. Oh well." Shrugging his shoulders, he continued. "The opponents are Church and Ryuk, and apparently there's a special guest playing the role of the donkey today. You can't leave the ring and the first person to get the tail on the donkey wins."

Church came out on stage and climbed into the ring. Glancing around, he began to tap his foot in impatience when no one joined him. "Oh come on, hurry up and get out he-." He trailed off as a strange looking black creature with wings suddenly appeared next to him. "W-what the h-hell is that?" He asked, stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Oh Ryuk, thanks for coming today." Shad said as she reached underneath her chair and pulled out an apple. Smiling, she tossed it to the creature.

"How could I refuse when you agreed to give me all the apples I could eat?" Ryuk asked between bites.

"You couldn't, that's why I agreed." Shad said grinning.

Looking between the creature in the ring next to him and the crazy announcer, Church tried asking his question again. "Would you mind telling me what the hell that thing is?"

"Huh." Shad said as she looked at Church strangely. "What thing?" When Church pointed at Ryuk, Shad nodded. "Oh, you mean him. He's a shinigami." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which considering the show, it kinda was.

Before Church could ask any more questions, or begin complaining, a man suddenly stormed out on stage in a donkey costume. Walking up to the table where Train and Shad were sitting, he ripped the mask off and glared at the two before him. "How come _he_ gets to announce and I'm stuck playing the ass?" Sven asked angrily.

"It was Eve's idea." Shad said with a shrug as she looked the man up and down. "She told me how she always wanted a pet, so now she has one. Besides, I'd say this is a step up from your usual cross-dressing."

Sven narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, while Train began to laugh. "That does sound like something the Princess would say." Train said when he was able to talk again.

Giving his partner a death glare, Sven's hand twitched. "When this is all over, I'm going to kill you." He said as he climbed into the ring. Pulling the mask back on, he growled. "Hurry up and get this thing started, I have things I need to be doing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Shad said as she waved her hand dismissively. "But we do kinda need to pick things up a bit, Train, if you would please."

Snorting, he took a breath as he faced the ring. "Ready, fight!" When the two fighters in the ring just stared at him, Train scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh that's right, you kinda need these." He said as he tossed a tail to each of them. "Now you can start."

Ryuk stared at a thin piece of material in his hand oddly. "I really don't fe-." He was cut off abruptly by a young man walking out on stage.

"Ryuk, what are you doing?" The man asked in annoyance. "You don't have time to be playing stupid games; you're supposed to be watching over your Deathnote like I told you to. You're the only one of us who can't be seen, it's your job to make sure that no one steals it." When the shinigami just raised his eyebrow, the young man crossed his arms and frowned. "If you don't come right now, I'll give your notebook to Misa-Misa again and make you deal with her."

Eyes widening slightly, Ryuk looked between Shad and the new guy before coming to a decision. Tossing the tail over his shoulder, he pulled out his wings and flew over to the man. "All right I'm coming, there's no need to punish me like that Light. I was just having a little fun."

"I don't care what you were doing." Light said dismissively. "Now let's go." Turning around, he walked down the hallway and out the door, with Ryuk right on his heels.

"Well damn." Shad muttered. "And here I was hoping that problem I caused would keep Light busy for a little bit longer. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."

"Um." Church said after a moment of silence. "Since my opponent's gone, does that mean I win?" He asked.

Cocking her head and tapping her chin in thought, Shad suddenly smiled evilly. "Yes you do. However, I'll give you two tokens if you managed to pin the tail on our little donkey over there." Seeing Sven twitch, her smile widened. "Well how about it?"

Church looked from the tail in his hand to the man in donkey costume and back again before shrugging. "Eh, sure why not. I'll give it a try." With that he quickly bolted behind the donkey and grabbed the man's costume from the back. Finding the X, he pulled his hand back and pushed the needle in as hard as he could.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Sven screamed as the needle connected with his butt. "What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Scratching the back of his head, Church chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little, that's the understatement of the century." Sven muttered angrily. Pulling off the head of the costume, he turned to glare at Shad. "If that is all _your highness_, I think I'll be going now." He said with just a hint of sarcasm. Giving her a mock bow, he threw the donkey head at the foot of her table and walked off. Pausing suddenly, he headed back to the table and grabbed Train by the arm. "And you're coming with me." He growled as he drug his partner off.

"Make sure he's back in time to clean everything up!" Shad called after them, smiling when she saw Sven nod. Glancing at the now empty seat beside her, she sighed. "Well damn, now I'll have to announce the last fight myself. Oh well." Pulling two tokens out of thin air, she threw them at Church. "As promised, two tokens. Congratulations, now get off my stage."

Pocketing the tokens, Church climbed out of the ring and headed down the hallway.

"And now it's time for our final fight of the evening. MakubeX who will it be?" Shad asked as she kicked her feet up on the table. The screen lit up and stopped almost as soon as it started. "Well that was fast." Shad muttered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That either means that the randomizer got an upgrade, or MakubeX set this match up deliberately. I'd better get this over with." With one last calming breath, she opened her eyes and read the screen. "This is going to be a K.O. match, and anything is legal. The fighters are…" Shad choked as she read the names. "Dammit, after this I'm going to need to find another insurance company." She grumbled quietly. Rubbing her temples, she finished announcing the match. "And the fighters are Hiei and Ichigo!" Reaching under her table, she pulled out a (slightly modified) construction hat and put it on her head as she watched the two fighters walk out on stage.

Hiei walked, well more like sauntered, out on stage looking as bored as ever. Climbing into the ring, he leaned against the post and closed his eyes. He'd wake up when the fight began; for now he might as well relax.

As soon as Ichigo passed the table, Shad quickly sat up. "Oh, I forgot all about the bat!" She said suddenly, startling the shinigami. When Ichigo just stood there staring at her, Shad rolled her eyes. "You know, the bat you got at the end of last season. The one from the prize machine."

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Ichigo asked as he shunpo'd away and then reappeared holding it in his hand.

"That's the one." Shad said. "Now you can get in the ring and we can start the match." As soon as Ichigo joined Hiei, Shad smiled. "Ready, fight!" She said as she ducked partway under her table. This promised to be one 'explosive' fight.

Ichigo looked from his bat to Hiei and then back again. "Yeah, like this'll be any help." He muttered. Just as he was about to toss it out of the ring, he felt chills go down his spine. Turning around, Ichigo paled at the look Shad was giving him. "On second thought, I think I'll use it anyway." He said quickly as he once again faced his opponent. "Here goes nothing." He said as he ran at Hiei with the bat held high above his head.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei grabbed the bat, stopping it in midair. Releasing some of the dragons' power, he incinerated the wooden object and calmly brushed the ash off his hand. "Now we fight." He said with a deadly smirk.

Glancing at the pile of dust on the floor, Ichigo began to sweat slightly. "I'm guessing it'll be very painful if I get hit with that." He said as he backed up a few steps.

"That would be a _duh_." Shad said, popping her head up to glare at Hiei. "If that dragon of yours destroys my building I'm coming after you."

Hiei thought about retorting, but decided against it. Truthfully, the woman scared him a little, though he'd never admit that out loud. So instead, he scoffed and turned to face his opponent.

"Don't worry, she scares everyone." Ichigo said sympathetically.

"What are you talking about _human_?" Hiei growled. "There's no way a mere _woman_ would scare me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Riiight, so I guess you were trembling in excitement and _not_ fear." He said with a smirk.

Shad snorted as Hiei's anger grew. "As funny as this is, it might be a good idea to shut up before he gets really m-." Suddenly flames erupted inside the ring as a black dragon began to circle around. "Well it's too late now." Shad muttered as she ducked back under her table.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the destruction around him. "Oh shit, I'm so screwed." He said as he was engulfed in the deadly flames.

Hearing the 'roar' of the dragon followed by a 'woof' of what she assumed was the shinigami being toasted, Shad pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a little red button. Soon water began falling from the ceiling as the sprinkler system kicked in, and in no time at all, the fire was out. "I'm glad I sprung for the 'Demon Upgrade' on the system." She said as she climbed out from under her table and sat back down in her chair.

Hiei stood in the center of the ring soaking wet, his hair was flattened against his head and he looked very annoyed. Next to him on the ground lay a crispy Ichigo with smoke still pouring off of his twitching body.

"And the winner is Hiei!" Shad said as she tossed the fighter his tokens. "Do you want to use the prize machine?"

Snatching the tokens out of the air, Hiei stuffed them in his pocket. Giving the owner a look that clearly said 'not a snowball's chance in hell', he stormed off the stage in search of a towel.

Snickering, Shad cleared her throat and faced the camera. "Well folks, it looks like that's it for tonight's show. Join us next time for more wackiness on W.T.F. Later." Turning to survey the damage, Shad's eyes widened. "HIEI!!" She screamed as she stared at the crumbling ring and scorched walls. Standing up, she pulled a fire extinguisher off the wall and headed off towards the fire apparition, just as Train was shoved out on stage. Pushing his cleaning cart, he whined as he saw the mess. "Why me?" He asked as he pulled out his room. And with that the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"So, Mihoshi." Shad said as she read the resume in from of her. "It says here that you're a member of the highly sought after Galaxy Police, yes?"

"That's right." Mihoshi replied with a smile.

"I see, so why do you want to work security on my show?" Shad asked. "It seems to me that it would be a step backwards for you."

"Not at all. This show is well known and respected, and it would be an honor to work for you." Mihoshi replied, sucking up a little. "Plus, I'm dead broke right now and haven't eaten in three days."

Covering up her smile, Shad cleared her throat. "Well, I can't give you the salary you requested, but I can provide you with free lodging and food in return for your services. What do you say?"

"I'll take it!" Mihoshi said immediately. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Shad said with a grin as she watched the girl walk off happily.

ooooo

Heaving a sigh of relief, Shad sat down at her desk. "What a long night." She muttered. Seeing the light on her answering machine blinking, she hit play and relaxed back in her chair.

"You have one new message." The machine droned. "First new message. 'Hey Shad, this is Rinslet. I was just calling to let you know I…_got_ the paperwork you wanted from Train. I wasn't sure what you wanted done with the instructions, so I kept them just in case. Let me know if you want them back, and as always, it's a pleasure doing business with you. Bye.'" There was a 'beep' before the machine continued. "Message received today at 1:43 pm. No new messages. Play old me-."

Hitting the erase button, Shad grinned. "Well, she was a bit late letting me know, but the result was the same." She said to herself. "I must remember to do this more often, it's a lot cheaper than paying for a cleaning crew." Chuckling softly, Shad began to go through the stack of paperwork on her desk. "Now if only it were that easy to get someone to deal with all this." She muttered.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—4—

Church—3—Beat Ryuk. 2 tokens awarded for pinning tail in the donkey.

Tucker—1—Beaten by Kyo.

Sasuke—2—Beaten by Caboose and Donut.

Naruto—2—Beaten by Caboose and Donut.

Caboose—2—Currently W.T.F. Champion. Beat Sasuke and Naruto. 1 token awarded.

Ichigo—2—Beaten by Hiei. No token change.

Kurama—3—

Aisha—1—

Donut—1—Beat Sasuke and Naruto. 1 token awarded.

Hiei—7—Beat Ichigo. 2 tokens awarded. Refused to use Prize Machine.

Grif—2—

Shikamaru—Left the show permanently.

Train—2—

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos—

Mario—Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)— Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Left the show permanently.

Kyo—1—Beat Tucker. 1 token awarded.

Gaku—Beat himself. Left the show permanently.

Ryuk—Forfeit against Church.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And now, on to Anime Trivia!

1.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, what is Eikichi? (Question courtesy of Kharma)

2.) In Bleach, what is the name of Ganju's sister.

3.) In Absolute Boyfriend, what is the name of Riiko's 'Boyfriend'?

4.) In Naruto, what does Tsunade give to Naruto shortly after they meet?

5.) In Red vs Blue, what is the name of the man that runs the Blood Gulch Command Post?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Outlaw Meet Mankind's First Human Disaster', what does Wolfwood hit Aisha with when they first meet?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	4. Episode 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello again, my faithful followers!" Shad said as she came out on stage. "And welcome to episode 14 of W.T.F.!" Snapping her fingers, she sat down once her table and chair appeared. Leafing through the small stack of papers that were sitting on the table, she pulled out a bright pink post-it. "I don't know if anyone cares, but apparently Sephiroth is doing _much_ better. The doctors say he's finally stopped seeing 'ghosts', and they think they might be able to take him off the sedatives soon." Crumpling up the paper, Shad tossed it over her shoulder. "Personally, I thought he was beyond saving and should've been put down, but the doctors informed me they only to that to animals. Obviously they've never actually met the guy. Oh well." She shrugged. "It's not like I can't handle him if he ever does come back. Besides, it gets kinda boring when I don't have him to screw with, so maybe this is a good thing."

With a sigh, she got into her (now patented) 'announcer mode'. "Well being as I once again have no announcer, let's get this episode started. MakubeX, what's our first fight of the evening?" Shad leaned back as the screen lit up. "Ok, first up we have a…cooking contest." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know how much this is going to cost me?" Shaking her head, she continued. "And the fig-…contestants are…Aisha and Kurama!"

As the two fighters walked out on stage and climbed into the ring, Shad proceeded to once again dig through the papers in front of her. "I know it was here, where did it…oh there it is." She muttered as she pulled out another post-it, only this one was bright yellow. Facing the two in the ring, Shad cleared her throat. "The rules for this match are simple." She said as she watched two mini kitchens slowly descend from the ceiling. "You have everything you'll need to make…" Pausing, she read the note. "Oh, yes…you have everything to make 'chicken alfredo' and a time limit of 10 minutes. The chicken and pasta are already cooked to save time so all you really need to do is make the sauce and prepare a plate."

With a 'clunk', the kitchens arrived inside the ring and a few seconds later Shad continued. "I will be the judge of your dishes and will decide the winner based on taste. To your kitchens!" She finished.

Kurama tied his long hair back and pulled on an apron before pulling open the cupboards to see what he had available. Aisha on the other hand, just stood there leaning against the counter and yawned.

"Oh, and Aisha, don't forget you have to use your item from the prize machine." Shad said suddenly.

"Huh?" Aisha asked groggily.

"You know, the rubber ducky." Shad said, then as an afterthought she added. "And you'd better not make it squeak."

Reaching into a pocket, Aisha pulled out the little yellow toy and looked at it oddly. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She asked out loud. "Toss him in the red-heads pan and sabotage his food?" Glancing from the duck to her opponent and back again, Aisha decided that that would be 'way' too much work. So instead, she tossed it at the back of Kurama's head. With a soft 'squeak', the toy fell to the ground. "How's that?"

"Whatever." Shad said with a sigh as Kurama brushed off his outfit. "Let's just get back to the match please."

With a shrug, Aisha leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes.

"Ok, you two." Shad said after taking a calming breath. "Ready, fi-…cook!" Reaching under her chair, she pulled out a slightly worn book and began to read.

In seconds, Kurama had a pan on the stove and he quickly measured some milk and poured it in. Pulling out some cheese he sliced it into fine pieces and added that as well. While the pan was simmering, he pulled out several spice jars and began to add a dash of this and that. Meanwhile, Aisha was still in the same spot she started, she hadn't moved an inch. Well, she had moved enough to lean her head against the fridge.

This continued on as the clock ticked down, Kurama hastily preparing his dish, and Aisha sleeping.

At the one minute mark, while Kurama was spooning his sauce over the pasta and delicately arranging the chicken, Aisha yawned and stood up. Stretching slowly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. When the clock hit 30 seconds, Aisha sprang into action. Grabbing a plate, she piled on some pasta before grabbing a jar from the fridge. Twisting off the lid, she dumped the contents on top of the pasta and quickly dropped on some chicken just as the bell went off.

**DING**

"Ok you guys, time's up." Shad said as she put her bookmark in place and set the book back under her chair. "Now bring me your plates so I can decide the winner."

Kurama removed his apron and grabbed his plate before following Aisha out of the ring. Walking over to the table, the two fighters set down their meals and awaited Shad's decision.

Shad picked up a fork and took a small bite of Kurama's '5 Star' looking dish. Chewing slowly, she nodded in satisfaction. "Very good." She said as she moved on to Aisha's plate. Repeating her actions, Shad took a small bite of hers as well. As she chewed, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Perfect!" She said as she took another bite.

Aisha smirked as Kuramsa's eyes widened in surprise. "But how could she win?!" Kurama asked in shock. "All she did was dump a jar of premade sauce on the pasta and call it chicken alfredo. I made my sauce from scratch, and my recipe has won several awards."

"I'm sure it has." Shad said nonchalantly. "However, Aisha made hers the same way I make mine, and since my cooking is _always_ the best that automatically makes Aisha the winner."

"…" Kurama thought about responding, but decided to keep quiet. There really was no point in arguing with the crazy woman. Pulling out a token, he handed it to the cat lady and walked off the stage.

Pocketing her token, Aisha headed offstage as well.

"I like these matches." Shad said as she took another bite of food. "It saves me the trouble of having to cook dinner." Putting down her fork, she faced the screen. "Well MakubeX, what's up next?" She asked before taking another bite.

Once the screen had stopped, Shad put her fork down once again and faced the camera. "Our next match is going to be an exhibition match." She said. "Apparently we have been lucky enough to have both Alucard and Suitengu here with us tonight and they have agreed to do a onetime appearance for the sake of raising this shows popularity…MakubeX, what have I said about making comments like that?" Shad asked as her eyes narrowed. "Sure we may not have a lot of viewers, but there's no reason for you to bring it up." She muttered under her breath. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Anyway, let's bring out our fighters."

Both fighters came out on stage together, Alucard in his signature red coat and hat and Suitengu in his white fur lined coat. Completely ignoring each other, they climbed into the ring and turned to look at Shad.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here." Alucard said as he pulled out his gun and checked to see that it was loaded. "Victoria gave me a message from Integra that said I was requested to fight so I came, but from the looks of it there's no one here worth fighting."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Suitengu glared at the vampire next to him. Turning his nose up, he smiled at Alucard condescendingly. "My, aren't we sure of our self." He said as he brushed some dust off his coat. "I guess that comes from only fighting those weaker than you. You begin to think you're stronger than you actually are. Pity."

Rasing an eyebrow at the two fighters in the ring, Shad shook her head. "If you two are done insulting each other, how about we start this match, then you can see for yourself who's the strongest." She said. When both fighters smirked and nodded, Shad rolled her eyes. "Stupid men." She muttered quietly. Tapping her chin in thought, Shad suddenly smiled. "Since this is an exhibition match and tokens won't be awarded, I'm going to allow the two of you to decide the rules for the match."

"Since I already know I'm going to win, I shall let him decide." Suitengu said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"I don't care who decides." Shad said with a shrug, before turning to glare at the silver haired man. "There's no smoking here."

With a huff, Suitengu put his cigarette back in his pocket and crossed his arms while he awaited his opponents' decision.

"I was going to let you off easy." Alucard said as his eyes began to glow eerily. "However, I've decided that it'll be more fun to humiliate and destroy you."

"You've come to a decision then?" Shad asked as the two men began to face off.

"The rules are simple, the fighter who walks out of here alive wins." Alucard stated with a grin.

"Fine by me." Suitengu said as he smiled back in return.

"Please try to refrain from actually killing each other on my show." Shad said as she watched the two fighters stare each other down. "That would really piss off the network." When neither man responded, she shook her head. "Whatever, I guess if it comes to that I can always cut the camera feed." Taking a breath, she got into her announcer mode and smiled at the camera. "Ready, fight!"

As soon as the words let Shad's mouth, Alucard fired several shots at Suitengu, and was slightly surprised when he just stood there and let them hit him. Raising an eyebrow, he lowered his gun and waited to see what his opponent would do next.

Smiling, Suitengu let his blood pour from his wounds and watched it build up on the floor. Once there was enough, his smile changed to an evil grin and he chuckled lowly as he pulled the blood back towards his body. Suddenly he thrust his hand out and his blood flew at Alucard in deadly spikes.

Rolling to avoid being skewered, Alucard sat up on his knee and glared at his opponent. Apparently this guy did have some skill after all. "I must say that was a nice surprise, and here I thought you were just another pretty face." He said sarcastically. "Not that it changes anything." Dodging another spike of blood, Alucard noticed that it had actually managed to cut his coat. Running his finger over the tear, he put his now slightly bloody finger to his lips and with a smile proceeded to lick the blood off. "Not as sweet as some other blood I've tasted, but it's not too bad. Kinda spicy."

Glaring fiercely at his opponent, Suitengu once again pulled his blood back into his body before sending out enough spikes to completely encompass the ring. With a smirk, he watched as Alucard's body hung inches off the ground with many spikes protruding from his body. Chuckling, Suitengu let Alucard stay there for a few more seconds while he internally gloated at his superiority. Once he was finished, he pulled his blood back into his body and watched as his opponent fell to a heap on the floor. Dismissing the body on the ring floor, Suitengu turned towards Shad. "I believe that makes me the winner." He stated smugly. "No one can survive that attack."

"Except maybe an already dead vampire." Shad said as she nodded in the direction of Alucard. "I'd run if I were you." She told Suitengu as she saw the look in Alucard's eyes. "I think he means business now."

Eyes widening, Suitengu backed away from the monster in front of him as Alucard slowly rose to his feet. "I haven't had this much fun in years." Alucard said as he put his gun away. "In fact, I think my pet would like to play too." Wind began to whip around his body as part of his leg began to separate into a very dangerous looking dog. "This is a Hell Hound, and he does so enjoy tearing living creatures apart." That said, the hound took off after Suitengu as Alucard began to laugh.

Blinking as she watched Suitengu fly off the stage like a bat out of hell, Shad turned to glare at the fighter in the ring. "As much as I'd love to see someone getting eaten alive." Shad said only slightly sarcastically. "I really do need you to call off your dog. The network will cancel me if things get too out of hand." Seeing that Alucard was ignoring her, she picked up her phone. "If you'd prefer, I can call up Integra and tell her what's going on. I'm sure she'd be very upset to find out what you're doing, especially since it's her name on the contract. What'll it be?"

With an inaudible sigh, Alucard snapped his fingers and there was a loud 'poof' as the hell hound disappeared. "There is no need to bother her, I am done."

Before Shad could respond, Suitengu came limping out on stage. Walking up to the table, he glared at the woman sitting there. "I thought this was supposed to be a family friendly show, why the hell did you allow that _thing_ to come out? It would have killed me."

Raising an eyebrow, Shad sighed. "That may be true, but you're the one who wanted to fight to the death. I never said you had to; it was up to you guys. Besides, I made him call it off didn't I?"

Opening his mouth, Suitengu promptly closed it when he realized there was nothing he could say to that. Turning on his heel, he headed towards the exit. "I have had enough of this pathetic show, I have much more important things to be doing now." With that he disappeared down the hall.

"Yeah, like pretending you didn't just get your ass kicked." Shad said as she turned to face the remaining fighter. "Well, thanks for coming and tell Integra I said hi."

With a nod, ALucard turned into a bunch of bats and flew off into thin air.

"Well he sure knows how to make an exit." Shad said as she turned to face the screen. "Let's get on with the show, MakubeX who's up next?" Yawning slightly behind her hand, that last match had taken awhile after all, Shad blinked slowly. "Ok, this is going to be a one-hit match. Weapons are legal and the person who does the most damage wins. The fighters are…Light and Donut!"

Donut came prancing out on stage in his obnoxious pink outfit and slid between the ropes. With a war cry, he pulled a rocket launcher from his back and got into a fighting stance, which he promptly fell out of as the weight of his weapon knocked him over. "Eh heh, I meant to do that." Donut said as he kneeled and placed the rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Ok my worthy opponent, let us begin."

Raising her eyebrow, Shad shook her head. "Yo moron, your opponent isn't even here yet." Just as she finished a nicely dressed college student came walking out on stage with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why exactly am I here?" The young man asked as he brushed an invisible speck of dust from his perfectly pressed shirt. "I have much more important things to be dealing with right now, none of which include this ridiculous side show." Ignoring the flames that had just erupted behind Shad, the young man continued. "I would've thought that even someone as stupid as you would have realized that when I came here last time to drag Ryuk back."

Eye twitching in annoyance, Shad clenched her fists to prevent herself from doing anything too drastic. "That may be Light. However, since I do have a signed contract from you, you have no choice but to participate." She said as she waved a stack of papers in front of his face.

"That's impossible." Light said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "I've never even seen your contract, let alone signed the stupid thing."

Shad's grin turned evil as she flipped through the pages to show him his signature. "Ah, but that's not true. See, this is your signature right here." She said with a smirk. "You really should learn to read through the contracts that Matsuda gives you before you sign them. I'm surprised someone as smart as you doesn't know that already. I gave the same contract to L and he made sure he read it before he signed it; I guess you're just not as bright as you pretend to be."

Light's eyes narrowed at the mouthy woman before him as his fists clenched at his sides. "How dare you." He said through clenched teeth. Taking a calming breath, he straightened his shirt and headed towards the ring. "Well since that is my signature, it would be rude of me to back out now." He said as he climbed inside the ring to join his opponent.

"Perfect." Shad said with a grin as she looked at the two fighters inside the ring. Light opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to do, but ignoring him Shad continued. "Ready, fight!"

"Hey, wait a minute." Light said, his anger rising. "How am I supposed to compete in a match if I have no idea what it is I'm supposed to be do..ing?" Eyes widening, he stared at the pink _thing_ next to him and gulped. "N-now hold on a second." Light said as he stared down the barrel of what appeared to be a rocket launcher. "There's no need to bring out the heavy artillery. I'm sure we can settle this like men."

Unfortunately for Light, Donut was much too busy preparing his weapon to fire to actually pay attention. Bracing his legs, Donut aimed near his opponents' feet and pulled the trigger. Sadly the pink armored fighter didn't think his attack through very well and the explosion that followed engulfed both fighters, the ring, and a few feet around the outside of the ring as well.

Coughing, Shad wiped the dust from her eyes as she stood up from the debris that was once her table. Brushing off her clothes, she glanced over to where the ring was supposed to be and instead saw a 4 foot hole. Looking around, she spotted the two fighters on opposite ends of the building. Ready to call the match a draw, Shad was slightly surprised to see Donut stumble to his feet. Walking over and nudging Light with her foot, she pulled a token out of her pocket and tossed it to Donut. "Well since Light over here seems to be temporarily out of it, you're the winner." She said as the drunken looking fighter pocketed the token and wobbled off the stage. Glancing at the mess around her, Shad shook her head. "Well since it looks like this is going to take me awhile to get cleaned up, I guess that's it for tonight's show. Not that I'm complaining, I've got a ton of work to do for the next episode. It's going to be quite a show. Anyways, come and join us next time for a very special episode on W.T.F. Later." With a wave to the debris covered camera, Shad pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Hey Watari, this is Shad." She said as she grabbed Light by the arm and began to slowly pull him off the stage. "Could you send down a couple of the crew to help me get this hindrance off my stage… thanks." Grunting as she continued to drag his unconscious body towards the door, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Hello, may I speak with Integra Hellsing please." Shad asked as she propped the phone up to her ear and sat back in her chair. "Yes, I'll hold." She said as she pulled out her post-its and a pen. 'Dinner - Chicken Alfredo.' Shad wrote down after a moment's thought. 'Buy more sauce.' Suddenly a voice on the other side of the line began speaking and she put her pen down.

"This is Integra." The woman known as Integra said. "How can I help you?"

"Hey Integra, this is Shad calling from W.T.F." Shad said with a small smile. "I'm calling about the package I sent you yesterday. I was wondering if you'd had a chance to look through it."

There was rustling in the background before the other voice was heard again. "Yes, I've received your contract and I must say I'm very intrigued by your offer." Integra said calmly. "Although I am curious as to why you would like Alucard."

"I have this idea for an exhibition match and he would be a perfect fighter for it, so what do you say?" Shad asked. "Will you accept the deal?"

"Normally I would never consider something like this, but your show intrigues me. If you agree to up your shipment of animal blood to 5 cases instead of 3 I will sign your contract and send Alucard to you for your show tonight." Integra said as she flipped through the contract in front of her.

"It's a deal." Shad said with a smirk. "And since I'm feeling generous I'll go ahead and double the cases of blood and give you 6 cases instead. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me." Integra said. "I shall have Alucard deliver the signed contract when he comes to your show for the fight. It's a pleasure doing business with you, but I have things to attend to now so I must be going. Good bye."

"Later." Shad said as she hung up the phone with a grin. "Not only did I get Alucard for my match, but Integra signed my contract. Today can't get any better." Smirking, she began to dig through the paperwork and files on her desk before frowning. "Now where did I put that number for the warehouse down the street? I need to tell them to double the blood shipment before I forget." Pushing papers out of her way, Shad wrinkled her nose. "Dammit, I really need to get my desk cleaned up. I can't find anything in this mess. Oh well, I guess I'll have to call the Veterinary Blood Bank later. I've got to get ready for the show."

ooooo

"Miss Shad, what can I do for you?" A young police officer in a suit asked as he sat down across from her.

"Ah, Matsuda." Shad said with a smile. "It's good to see you, thanks for coming." Straightening the mess on the desk in front of her, she pulled a stack of papers out of a pile and handed it to the man before her. "I'd like you to take this contract to Light and have him sign it for me."

"What's it for?" Matsuda asked curiously as he took the contract and placed it in his lap.

"It's a release form for my show. Once he signs it you can return it to me and your job is done. It's not a big deal, just protocol really." Shad said as she stood up and waited for Matsuda to follow suit. Heading towards the door, she smiled as she watched him leave. After he was gone, she smirked. "Luckily Matsuda isn't very smart, anyone else would've at least flipped through the contract to see what it says." She said with a chuckle. "He simply took my word for it without bothering to check; of course my plan wouldn't work otherwise. Can't have Light actually reading the contract, he'd never sign it. This way it's almost guaranteed that Light will fall right into my trap, I'm such a genius." Laughing evilly, she closed her office door and got back to her mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—4—

Church—3—

Tucker—1—

Sasuke—2—

Naruto—2—

Caboose—2—Currently W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—2—

Kurama—2—Beaten by Aisha

Aisha—2—Beat Kurama. 1 token awarded.

Donut—2—Beat Light. 1 token awarded.

Hiei—7—Refused to use Prize Machine.

Grif—2—

Shikamaru—Left the show permanently.

Train—2—

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos—

Mario—Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)— Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Left the show permanently.

Kyo—1—

Gaku—Left the show permanently.

Ryuk—

Suitengu—Lost an Exhibition match against Alucard.

Alucard—Beat Suitengu in an Exhibition match.

Light—Beaten by Donut.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

Once more it's time for everyone's favorite part of the show, Anime Trivia!

1.) In Code Geass, who is Leluch's alter ego?

2.) In Full Metal Panic Fumoffu, what is the name of the mascot that Sousuke dresses up as?

3.) In DramaCon, why does Matt wear sunglasses?

4.) In Naruto, what is the name of the 'shark' member of the Akatsuki?

5.) In Samurai 7, which samurai wields two blades?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'There's a Face in My Noodles', what happens to Sasuke?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	5. Episode 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hey there everyone!" Shad said cheerfully as she walked out on stage. "And welcome to episode 15 of W.T.F.! Being as this is another landmark for the show, I've come up with something a little…different for tonight's show." Snapping her fingers, she sat down as soon as her table and chair appeared. Two other chairs appeared as well, but she paid no mind to them. Taking a breath, she continued. "First of all, tonight there are not going to be any fights. Now before you go and get all disappointed, let me explain. It's been awhile since I've had all of the contestants on the show for one big match, so I figured it was about time that I did something. I got to thinking, and a few episodes back, it hit me. Why not do a Cosplay contest. I know, its brilliant right." Her eyes got an evil glint to them and she smirked. "And so, I put all the plans in motion, and tonight you will get to see all of the show's contestants dressed up as their favorite characters!"

"Now since this is a contest, there will of course be judges." Shad continued once she had taken a breath. "Naturally I will be one of them, and my other two judges should be arriving any moment." Suddenly, a young man in jeans and a white shirt, with black unruly hair (and for some strange reason he was barefoot), came walking out on stage and took a seat next to Shad. Well, not exactly a seat per se. More like he squatted on the chair.

"Ah, L I'm so glad you could make it." Shad said with a smile. "I know how busy you must be dealing with the whole Kira issue."

Nibbling on his thumb nail, L shrugged. "It's no big deal; Kira hasn't made any big moves in awhile now so I should be okay."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Shad said. When L went back to his nail, she got back to her opening. Looking at the camera, she smiled. "L is our first guest judge, and our second guest judge is…Kharma!" She said happily. "I know it's been a long time since he's been here, but when he heard about this contest, he jumped at the chance to judge. So everyone please give a warm welcome to my ex co-conspirator!"

Kharma walked out on stage in jeans and his favorite red t-shirt, and with a quick wave to the camera he plopped down in his chair next to L. "Long time no see." He said as he got comfortable.

"Yes." Shad said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since your fight with Sephiroth last season. It's good to have you back on the show."

"Well how could I say no to being a judge for a cosplay contest." Kharma said, returning her smile with a smirk. "Especially with all the crazy fighters you have on your show. This proves to be a _very_ entertaining night."

"That is does." Shad said as her grin turned evil. Moments later her smile changed and she faced the camera. "Now since our judges are all here, I shall explain the rules to you. Each of the fighters on the show will be coming out dressed as a character from another show and some of them may even be doing a skit. We, the judges, will critique their outfits/skits and then make a decision based on…well, whatever the hell we feel like saying at the time. I have no requirements other than the fighters dressing up as someone from another show, so the winner will be whoever we decide is the best…at what, even I don't know." Shad finished with a shrug. "Never fear though, a winner will indeed be picked by us. Now since this contest is for all the fighters there will be quite a few tokens given out. 1st place will get a whopping 5 tokens, 2nd will get 3 tokens, 3rd will get 2 tokens and Honorable Mention will receive 1 token." Taking a breath, she continued. "I know we have quite a few fighters and only four possible places, but the judges can at anytime decide to give out a token as long as they have a legitimate reason for it. So if, for example, a fighter has a very well done outfit I am permitted to give that fighter a token for it. In other words, not even I know how many tokens will be given out tonight."

"Aren't you worried that several people will end up using the prize machine and the Champion belt will be claimed?" L asked as he looked up from his stack of sugar cubes. "Wouldn't that mean that your show would be over?"

Raising an eyebrow at the sugar city that was being constructed on her table, Shad shrugged. "If that happens, so be it." She said. "I'm not too worried about that though since most of the fighters here still wouldn't have enough to use the prize machine even if they did manage to win. They are all doing rather pathetically this season, it's really sad." Shad said with a fake sniffle. "Here I'm trying my hardest to give them all the opportunity to succeed and how do they repay me, by being lazy and barely putting any effort into their matches. Everyone must really hate me!" She cried pitifully.

L cocked his head to the side and bit his thumb as he tried to think of something to say that would console the distraught woman next to him. "Um…"

"Haahahaa!" Kharma laughed as he watched Shad sniffle into her hands. "I can't believe you actually perfected that line." He said after calming down. "You were practicing that line when I was still here, but back then you could only make it halfway before smirking and you were never very convincing. Bravo, you've gotten much better."

"Why thank you." Shad said as she stood up and bowed. "I do try to perfect my acting skills on a daily basis."

"You were joking then?" L asked as he raised his eyebrow slightly. "Ah, I should have seen that coming. I have been studying your past shows so I could get a good grip on your personality, but alas, you are a very difficult person to read."

Grinning, Shad pat L on the shoulder. "Coming from you that means a lot." She said happily. Glancing at her watch, Shads eyes widened. "Oh crap, we've been having so much fun chatting that it's already past time to start the show." Facing the camera, she smiled. "Ok MakubeX who do we have up first?" When nothing happened, Shad chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, I gave MakubeX the night off since I don't need him or the randomizer. It's easier if I just call out the fighters and go from there." Clearing her throat, she continued. "So anyway, back to the show." Pulling out a piece of paper, Shad placed it on the table in front of her and placed a pen down next to it. "First up we have Train and his cross-dressing partner Sven!"

The two sweepers came out on stage with Train dressed in tan shorts, a green vest and spiky blonde hair, and Sven in a white shirt and black pants, black 'sea urchin' hair and purple glasses. Stopping before the table, Train smiled while Sven bit down on his 'fake' cigarette.

"And you are?" Shad asked as she rested her elbows on the table.

"Like you don't know." Sven muttered under his breath. Seeing Shad's glare, he gulped and took a few steps backwards. "I mean…I'm Ban Midou and this is my partner Ginji Amano." Sven said as he pointed to Train. "And we're the Get Backers."

"That's right, if it's lost, we get it back." Train said as he threw his arm around Sven's shoulder. "We have an almost perfect success rate."

"I'm sure you do." Shad said as she looked over their outfits. "However, if I were you, I'd 'get back' the money you spent on those crappy outfits. They really look cheap."

"She's right man." Kharma said, shaking his head at the pair before him. "Where'd you buy them, an outlet store?"

L, who was still stacking his sugar cubes, spoke without looking up. "I highly doubt it. Those look like one of those cheap cosplay imitation outfits you can find online. You know, those sites that no one shops at because the outfits are horrible."

"Oh yeah, I've seen a site like that." Shad said as she tilted her head in thought. "I saw it when I was looking for ideas for my outfit one year. They sold horrible outfits for practically nothing, though I never thought I'd actually see someone wearing that crap. I mean come on, why would you buy that if you could spend a little more at another site and have an outfit that actually looked decent."

"In their case I'd say it's because they haven't managed to catch any bounties in awhile." Kharma said as he leaned back in his chair. "They're probably too broke to even use the internet, let alone buy an outfit that looks convincing."

"That's terrible." Shad said in mock sadness. Suddenly she clasped her hands together and smiled. "I know, how about I give you guys a token. Would that make you feel better?"

"Really, that would be great!" Train said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Raising an eyebrow, Kharma looked at Shad. "Why would you give them a token? They don't deserve one."

Smirking, Shad chuckled. "I never said I'd give it to them for free, if they want the token they'll have to do something for me first."

Eyes widening, Sven grabbed Train's arm and began to drag him off the stage. "I don't know what you want, but I'm certain I don't want to do it. So thanks for the offer, but we really need to be going now." And with that he proceeded to drag a still somewhat confused Train away.

"Well damn, they learned rather quickly. Oh well, this saves me the trouble of having to think up something for them to do so I guess its better this way." Shad said with a small shrug.

"You mean you didn't have anything planned when you offered them the token?" Kharma asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course not. I was fairly certain that since Sven was going to be here he wouldn't allow Train to be so easily manipulated, so I didn't bother. I was, however, hoping I'd be able to play around with them for a little longer, but I guess Sven has decided to end my fun. Oh well." Shad sighed.

Raising an eyebrow, Kharma looked at her oddly. "Usually you'd push the issue, why are you letting them win so easily?" He asked.

"Oh they're not winning." Shad said with an evil grin. "In fact I'm sure that as soon as they get home they'll wish that they had taken me up on my offer just so they could have stayed here. Eve is having a slumber party tonight with several of her friends and since she wanted it to be extra fun I offered to supply her with all sorts of outfits and make-up so they could play dress up. Very soon Train and Sven will become unwilling participants in Eve's party." She finished with a chuckle. "I do hope that Eve puts them in those _special_ outfits I provided her with."

"Wow, you are evil." Kharma said with a smile. "I like it."

"Why thank you." Shad replied.

"I am rather curious how you manage to get all your information." L asked suddenly. "Not even I can plan things this well."

"Oh, L, I forgot you were even here. You were being so quiet." Shad said as she glanced at her dark haired co-host for the evening. "Unfortunately though I can't tell you that, it's a secret. Can't have everyone knowing how I do things or my plans wouldn't work out would they."

"…" L simply raised an eyebrow at the odd woman next to him.

"Not to ruin this fascinating conversation, but don't you think you should get back to the show?" Kharma asked. "I mean you are on a limited time schedule aren't you?"

"Oh crap, you're right. Ahem… our next fighter is Donut!" Shad said, as the usually pink fighter came out on stage dressed in an all white outfit. "And he seems to be cosplaying as Ishida."

Donut stopped in front of the table and pulled back the string of the bow he was holding. After keeping the pose for a few moments, he let the arm that was holding the bow drop to his side and pushed his glasses up with his free hand.

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Shad asked her fellow judges. "In my opinion the outfit isn't very detailed, but he gets points for posing."

"He is only 28 percent convincing." L said into his thumb.

"I don't know, I'd say he's at least 40 percent. I mean come on, he's a gay guy playing another gay guy, so he's got to be at least partially convincing." Kharma said with a smirk.

"I am not gay!" Donut cried. "Take that back!"

"He has now dropped to 13 percent." L stated simply.

Ignoring Donut as he continued to rant about not being gay, Shad faced the judges next to her. "Ok, all joking aside, what do you guys think? Obviously, he's nowhere near first place, but I'd say he has a shot at honorable mention."

"I think depending on the other outfits we see, he might even rank third place." Kharma said seriously as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm still not entirely sure how your guys' rating system works, so I'll just agree with what you said." L said as he bit into a sugar cube.

"Well that's settled then." Shad said with a nod. "Donut will either get third place or honorable mention. Now, let's continue shall we. Next up we have Hiei!" She said as she waved the pint sized fighter on stage. "And he seems to be dressed as…himself. How original." Shad finished, rolling her eyes at the man in front of her. "You know, you were supposed to dress up as your favorite character; this is a _cosplay_ _contest_ after all."

Glaring fiercely, Hiei narrowed his eyes before speaking. "I would never participate in such a pathetic human contest." He said as he pulled his cloak around his shoulders and swept off the stage.

"Oh, but you already are my little evil pawn." Shad said quietly as she began to laugh maniacally. "Bwahaha!" Glancing up at the camera, Shad chuckled nervously and cleared her throat. "Anyways, next we have…hmm, that's a good question, now who was it again?" Shad asked out loud as she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh that's right; next up we have Church, Tucker and Caboose." She said as the three men walked out on stage. "They said that they had some kind of skit plan-…what the hell are you guys wearing?!" Shad asked, forcing her eyes to remain focused on the wands so as to prevent herself from further nightmares.

"They appear to be wearing some kind of magical girl outfits." L stated calmly.

Rolling her eyes, Shad rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "I can see that." She said in exasperation. "My question is, why in the world would they _ever_ want to dress up as…if I'm not mistaken, Sailor Scouts?"

"Just be grateful that they are still wearing their armor." Kharma said between laughs.

"Oh god, now that image won't leave my head." Shad groaned. "I'll never be able to sleep again."

Smirking, Kharma crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. "I have to say though; those outfits take embarrassment to a whole new level."

"Tell me about it." Tucker muttered, though it wasn't quiet enough because Church elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up!" Church hissed. Facing the table, he held up his wand and twirled. "I am Sailor Venus." He said.

When Tucker failed to move, Church hit him with his wand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Tucker grumbled. Waving his wand boredly, he sighed. "I'm Sailor Mercury."

Caboose, always being one to please, followed Church's example and twirled around. "And I am Sailor Mars!" He said excitedly.

"We are here to fight the bad guys and save the day!" Church said as he drug Tucker into another pose, Caboose happily following along. Waving their wands around, Church and Caboose proceeded to dance around the stage, spouting nonsense about saving the world, while Tucker ran a hand over his face and pretended he was anywhere else.

Shad blinked several times before letting her head drop to the table. "Now I'll never be rid of these horrible images." She whined as Kharma began to laugh again. "Ok, that's enough. I can't take it anymore. Please get off my stage."

Pausing in their dance, Church looked up. "But we're not finished yet." He said. "We still have another dance routine to do."

"Trust me, I've seen enough to last me ten lifetimes." Shad muttered. "Just get off my stage."

"Ok, so how did we do?" Caboose asked as the three men started to head off stage. "I thought our timing was perfect and the outfits are adorable if I do say so myself."

Glaring at Kharma, who had once again began to laugh, Shad rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say we have never seen anything so disturbing in our entire lives. As such, you will not be receiving any tokens tonight. Now get lost, and please do the world a favor and burn those outfits."

Frowning at the harsh words, Church huffed and headed off stage, closely followed by Caboose. When Tucker made to follow them, Shad raised her hand and threw something at him. "For me?" Tucker asked as he eyed the token. "But I thought you hated our outfits and the stupid skit."

"I did." Shad said with a small smile. "That's for you having to put up with them."

Looking down at the token, Tucker smiled. "Thanks." He said as he headed off the stage.

"I do not see the reasoning behind that." L said, cocking his head in confusion as Tucker disappeared from sight. "Why give him a token for dealing with his teammates?"

"It was just her way of saying she felt sorry for him." Kharma said as he stretched. "She was just being nice." Seeing Shad's glare, he grinned. "I know, I know, don't get used to it."

Turning her nose up at him, Shad smiled softly before taking a deep breath and turning to face the camera. "And who's our next contestant?" She asked as she clapped her hands together.

Chuckling, Kharma shook his head. "You stayed up last night watching 'Down Periscope' didn't you?" He asked with a grin.

"Maaybeee." Shad drawled out. "But you have to admit that movie is hilarious."

"I know what you mean, that whole pantry scene about the coffee and the lard is one of the best parts." Kharma replied, his grin widening.

"And what about the part when they make Pascal walk the plank, priceless." Shad said before they both began to laugh.

L looked between the two laughing hosts and then over to the camera. "Um, you do know that you're in the middle of a show, right?" He asked curiously.

Suddenly Shad stopped laughing and whacked Kharma on the arm to get him to shut up. "Ok, the next fighter we have for your viewing pleasure is…Naruto!"

Naruto walked out on stage in slacks and a nice dress shirt, and held a black notebook in his hands. "I am Kira." He said, flipping his hair back and looking down his nose at the announcer and her guests.

There was silence for all of about 5 seconds before all three judges began to laugh.

"That's perfect!" Shad said between laughs.

"I agree, wonderful job." L nodded. "He is an exact copy of Light-kun."

Just then the real brown haired man stormed angrily out on stage. "The hell he is!!" Light shouted. "This brat looks nothing like me, and what's with that gay pose?!"

"It seems Light has decided to take his turn now." Shad said as she eyed his outfit. "And if I'm not mistaken he's dressed up as Van Fanel. The outfit was no doubt designed and made by his _fake_ girlfriend Misa."

If Shad was expecting some form of confirmation about Light's outfit, she never got it. Light was far too busy arguing with L while simultaneously trying to beat Naruto to a pulp.

Naruto, however, would have none of that and he quickly summoned several shadow clones to destroy the crazy man who had attacked him for no reason. "You jerk, why the hell are you going after me?!" Naruto asked angrily. "I never did anything to you!"

"You dressed up like me and now you're totally portraying me wrong." Light said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh this is too good." Kharma said as he sat back and got comfortable. "Do you have any popcorn?"

Rolling her eyes, Shad hit him upside the head. "Don't encourage this; they're turning my show into a damn soap opera." Glaring at the still squabbling men, Shad cleared her throat to get their attention. When that didn't work she beat her fist on the table, startling the two guys and knocking down part of L's city. "Would you two shut up and get off my stage!" She yelled. Narrowing her eyes when they proceeded to just look at her, she shouted. "NOW!!"

Light and Naruto blinked and then they quickly flew off the stage, completely forgetting about their previous argument.

Brushing her hands together, Shad smiled. "Now that that's over with, let's continue shall we."

Kharma simply shook his head at her antics while L sat quietly rebuilding his sugar cube city.

"Next up we have Sasuke." Shad said as the teen walked out on staged dressed in a black cloak with an odd helmet on his head. "And what a surprise, he's dressed up like an emo psychopath." She finished boredly.

"I completely agree." Kharma said with a nod. "There's no originality there, totally lame."

Sasuke stiffened slightly as he stood on the stage, and grit his teeth to keep his mouth shut.

"L, what do you think?" Shad asked, nudging the detective who seemed to be in his own little world.

Looking up, L ran his eyes over Sasuke and then promptly went back to playing with the sugar. "The outfit is obviously store bought, though it's well made, and he does act the part, but the homicidal vibes he giving off are a bit much. In other words, he's overdoing it."

Shad blinked as L finished speaking. "Wow, that's the most you've said about a fighter all night. I'm impressed." Smiling when she saw L shrug, Shad continued. "Well there you have it, you may leave now." She finished with a wave of her hand.

With a snort, Sasuke walked off the stage.

Once he was gone, Shad spoke up. "You know, as much as I hate the kid, I think he deserves a place. What do you say?"

Kharma shrugged. "I guess him and Donut could compete for 3rd." He said.

"Perhaps a tie for third would be best." L stated in his monotone voice. "That way you don't have to decide who was better, the murderous child or the gay man."

"That's not a bad idea." Shad said, making a quick note on her sheet of paper. "Now on with the show, the next fighter we have for your viewing pleasure is Grif!"

The orange armored fighter walked out on stage with a pair of cat ears on his head. Glancing around, he headed over towards the table. "Um, where's my opponent?" Grif asked curiously.

"This is a cosplay contest, there aren't any fights this time." Shad replied. "Weren't you informed about it?"

"Sarge just said I had a fight tonight and to make sure I wore these stupid cat ears of his." Grif said with a shrug. "But since there aren't any fights I'm going to get back to my game." Turning on his heel, he paused. Looking back over at Kharma, he spoke up. "I'll see you on live after the show right?" He asked.

"Yep, I'll probably be playing COD4." Kharma replied with a nod.

"Ok, later." Grif said as he walked off the stage.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Shad muttered as she watched the fighter disappear. "I knew I shouldn't have left the memo with Sarge. Oh well. Ok, next up we have Ichigo."

Ichigo walked out on stage dressed in an orange-ish colored 'mouse' outfit with brown spots on it and a green hat on his head. Raising an arm, he saluted the judges. "Fu, fumo fo." He said, before dropping his arm to his side.

"And he's cosplaying as Buntakun." Shad said, eyeing the oddly stitched outfit. "Let me guess, your sister made that outfit for you." She continued with a small smile.

"Fumo." Ichigo said with a nod.

"That's so sweet." Shad cooed. "You're such a big softy. I think you've just earned yourself honorable mention."

Chuckling, Kharma nodded his head. "I agree, anyone who's willing to dress up in a poorly made 'mouse' costume for their little sister definitely deserves to get a token."

Turning to face L, Shad waited for his opinion. And continued to wait while he finished putting the (mandatory) 15 cubes of sugar into his cup of tea. "L, what do you think?" She asked.

Looking up from his cup, L raised an eyebrow. "What do I think about what?" He asked curiously.

Rolling her eyes, Shad waved him off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." Turning back towards Ichigo, she smiled. "Thank you, you may leave now."

Nodding, Ichigo walked back off the stage and narrowly avoided getting run over by a half-dressed Aisha as she flew out onto the stage.

"My outfit is ruined!" Aisha cried, dropping to her knees in the middle of the stage and wailing pitifully. "Just look at this tear!" Holding up the black robe with white lines, she pointed to a cut that ran from one shoulder down to around the waist. "It got caught in the door and now it's ruined. I can't cosplay without the robe."

Several moments passed in silence before Shad spoke up. "…um Aisha, where are your pants?"

Eyes widening, Aisha looked down and screamed. Jumping up she threw the torn robe around her body and ran off the stage in tears. "Oh god!" She cried as she disappeared out of sight.

"Hey!" Kharma whined. "Why'd you do that, I was enjoying the view."

Ignoring the slightly drooling judge next to her, Shad put a big X on her paper. "Let's continue shall we. The next fighter we have is Vash."

Walking out on stage dressed in a white and red kimono, Vash pulled a wooden sword from his obi and struck a pose. "Hai ya!" He cried, striking at the air with a quick slice of his blade.

Shad blinked slowly. "Wow, that's a pretty good cosplay of Suzuka. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, it's really realistic." Kharma nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Vash rested the blade against his shoulder. "Thank you." He said with a small bow.

Suddenly there was a loud 'boom' and the stage was covered in a thick cloud of dust. When the cloud settled, Vash was no longer alone on the stage.

"He stole that outfit from Suzuka didn't he?" Shad asked, shaking her head at Vash's stupidity.

"Looks like it." Kharma said.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Suzuka screamed as she held her bokken above her head. "DIE!!"

"Scary!!" Vash cried, and in a flash he was off the stage and out the door.

"Get back here and take it like a man!" Suzuka called out as she ran off the stage after the blonde haired fighter.

Hearing a door slam, L looked up from his dessert. "What did I miss?" He asked.

Kharma chuckled while Shad shook her head in humor. "Nothing L, you didn't miss a thing." Shad replied.

"Hmm." L hummed as he went back to his sweets.

"Well since Kurama is in bed with the flu, that's the end of our cosplay contest. Kharma, would you do the honors of stating our winners?" Shad asked, holding up her list.

"Eh, sure." Kharma replied with a shrug. Taking the paper, he began. "Ichigo gets honorable mention, Donut and Sasuke tied for 3rd, Vash gets 2nd…assuming he comes back alive, and 1st goes to Naruto for his amazing portrayal of Kira."

"There you have it." Shad said. "Ichigo gets 1 token, Donut and Sasuke get 2 tokens each, Vash gets 3 tokens and Naruto gets 5. Now since most of our fighters have gone home, or are currently involved in some sort of fight, I'll hand the tokens out later. This also means that Naruto and Vash, who now have enough tokens to use the prize machine, will have to wait until the next episode to do so."

Pausing to take a breath, Shad began sifting through the papers in front of her. Pulling out the one she was looking for, she continued. "I know we had a few fighters that didn't show up for tonight's show, but unfortunately there was nothing I could do about it. Ryuk informed me a little while ago that he could no longer be a part of this show and still perform his 'duties as a Shinigami', Integra said that Alucard would be unavailable for an undetermined amount of time, Kyo's grades are falling so Shigure pulled him off the show and Jenos managed to piss of Rinslet and won't be out of the hospital for quite some time." Shad said, shaking her head sadly. "They will be greatly missed."

"Yeah right, the only thing you'll truly miss is being able to manipulate them into fighting in your crazy matches." Kharma said with a smirk.

Shrugging, Shad simply smiled. "True, but anyway you look at it they'll still be missed. Well that's it for tonight's show." Shad said as she sat back with a sigh. "I hope you enjoyed the first ever W.T.F. Cosplay Contest and I'll see you all next time. Later." With a wave, she stood up and smiled at the two men still seated at the table. "Well now that the show's over, let's get out of here so they can shut off the lights. No point in paying for another hour of electricity."

"Cheapskate." Kharma muttered quietly.

The camera faded to black as Shad raised her hand to hit her ex-co-host over the head.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Princess, we're home!" Train called as he kicked off his shoes and walked inside, Sven following right behind him.

"Eve." Sven called out when they got no response. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, we're in here!" Eve's voice hollered from down the hall. "Come join us."

"Us?" Train asked in confusion. "Is Rinslet here?"

"Beats me." Sven said with a shrug. "But we should probably go find out." Seeing his partners nod, they proceeded to walk down the hallway to Eve's bedroom. Needless to say, they were not prepared for what happened next.

The minute the door was opened Eve pounced on Sven and drug him and Train to the center of the room. "Look girls, our models have arrived!" Eve said happily. "Now we can put on our fashion show."

The other girls in the room cheered as Train and Sven began to panic. "Um, Princess, what do you mean models?" Train asked with a gulp. "You don't mean us do you?"

"Of course I mean you two, who else would I be referring too?" Eve asked. "Now please come and sit over here." Pulling the men by the hand, Eve led them to two chairs that just happened to be sitting there. Smiling somewhat evilly, she rubbed her hands together. "Ok girls, let's get to work. We'll need the dresses and the makeup kit from over there and the hair extensions on the table."

As the girls ran around the room collecting the necessary items, Sven and Train paled. "…but I'm too young to die!" Train wailed pathetically.

"Oh shut up." Sven muttered as one girl began to attach several pink ribbons to his hair. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the wall. "Shad, you beat us this time, but the war has just begun." He threatened, or would have if lipstick wasn't currently being applied to his lips. Instead he settled for thinking of painful ways he could harm the show's psychotic host…now if he could just figure out how to get around that stupid contract.

ooooo

"That damn brat, mocking me. I'll show him." Light grumbled as he walked down the hallway and into the fighters lounge, plopping down onto the couch. "Now, what should his punishment be?" Tapping his chin in thought, Light stared blankly at the wall for several minutes.

Grinning suddenly, Light glanced around before pulling out his Death Note. "Perfect." He said as he grabbed a pen. "I'll make him dress up like a girl and dance like a pretty ballerina before making him do the splits." He wrote as he began to chuckle evilly. "Then he'll do a handstand and fall and break his neck." Finishing up his revenge, completely ignoring the fact that killing Naruto would be a _little_ extreme, Light's eyes gleamed. Double checking his perfectly planned out death sequence, he moved his pen to the top of the page and began to write his victims name. "Now you die Naruto…oh shit, what's his last name?!"

After thinking for several minutes, Light's head fell to the table with a thud. "Dammit, I never learned his last name!" He cried. "My perfect plan is ruined!"

Ryuk, who had been watching the humorous scene before him unfold, began to laugh. "I bet you wish you had 'the eyes' now." He said with a grin.

ooooo

"Suzuka, your tea's ready!" Melfina called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Suzuka replied. "I just have to finish putting away my clothes. Pulling out her top drawer, she folded up her obis and placed them inside. Next came her kimonos which were placed on top of each other in the second draw, and last were her socks. Stepping back to admire her work, Suzuka suddenly paused. "Wait a minute, I know I had seven of these outfits, one for every day of the week. Why are there only six now?" Rushing out of her room, she spotted Melfina and the rest of the crew in the kitchen. "Has anyone been in my room lately?" She asked. "One of my outfits is missing."

"No." Melfina said. "Not me."

Glancing over at Jim and Aisha, who were currently involved in an arm wrestling match, Suzuka raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at us, we learned our lesson last time not to mess with your stuff." Aisha said as she dropped Jim's arm to the table.

"Gene, what about you?" Suzuka asked.

"Nah, I've got no reason to go into your room." Gene replied casually.

"That's odd, I wonder where my outfit's gotten too then." Suzuka muttered to herself. "It's not like it can just walk off."

"You know, come to think of it I believe that blonde haired gunfighter we met when we crashed landed might have gone in there." Gene said, cocking his head in thought. "I think he got lost on his way to the bathroom."

Narrowing her eyes, Suzuka grit her teeth. "And do you happen to know if he took anything with him?"

"Now that you mention it, his coat did look bulged out." Gene replied. "He might have hidden something under it."

"And you didn't think to check him." Suzuka bit out, clenching her fists in anger.

"Why?" Gene said. "It's not like you have anything of real value in there. I mean, he only took one of your spare outfits, what's the big deal."

Picking Gene up by his collar, Suzuka shook the captain harshly. "You idiot! I'm going to kill you…as soon as I get back. Right now I have a spiky haired moron to kill." With that she was out of the kitchen and heading towards the door.

"If I were you I'd run, really far and really fast." Jim said, shaking his head at the still shaking man. "You might live for a little while that way."

Paling, Gene stood up and took off.

"How long do you think it will take for her to find him?" Aisha asked curiously.

"An hour, tops." Jim replied.

"Oh." Aisha said as she turned to face Melfina. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—7—Got 2nd place. 3 tokens awarded

Church—3—

Tucker—2—1 token awarded…because.

Sasuke—4—Tied for 3rd. 2 tokens awarded.

Naruto—7—Got 1st place. 5 tokens awarded.

Caboose—2—Currently W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—3— Got honorable mention. 1 token awarded.

Kurama—2—

Aisha—2—

Donut—4— Tied for 3rd. 2 tokens awarded.

Hiei—7—Refused to use Prize Machine.

Grif—2—

Shikamaru—Left the show permanently.

Train—2—

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos— Left the show permanently.

Mario—Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)— Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Left the show permanently.

Kyo—1— Left the show permanently.

Gaku—Left the show permanently.

Ryuk— Left the show permanently.

Suitengu—Left the show permanently.

Alucard— Left the show.

Light—

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

It's time once more for Anime Trivia!

1.) In Dragon Ball Z, what is the name of Vegeta and Bulma's son?

2.) In Fruits Basket, who turns into the rabbit?

3.) In Black Cat, who was the sweeper that loved to wear kimonos?

4.) In Inuyasha, what item comes out of Kagome's side?

5.) In Rurouni Kenshin, what is the symbol on Sanosuke's back?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Outlaw Meet Mankind's First Human Disaster', what are Gene and Vash sitting on when the rest of the crew gets back to the ship?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	6. Episode 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello once again my fans and welcome to episode 16 of W.T.F.!" Shad said as she walked out on stage. Bowing to the camera, she smiled and sat down once her chair appeared. "Last episode we had a rather unique show for you guys, but it turned out better than I had anticipated so I'm sure you all loved it." Leafing through her ever present stack of papers, Shad pulled out a small note and read it over quickly. "Now usually I don't advertise for anything on this show since, let's face it, you're all here to see some amazing fights and you don't really give a damn about those annoying commercials other shows always have, but being as this is a pet project of mine you can just deal." Clearing her throat, she continued. "This episode is brought to you by S.W.O.O.P., the Secret World Order of Perverts, and we'd like to invite everyone to join up. Please visit our website at www . sw00p . webs . com and follow the directions on the site to become a member. Now I know what you must be thinking, 'why should I join a group full of perverts', and the answer is simple, why not. You have to admit it would be a lot of fun to tell people that you belong to S.W.O.O.P. Just imagine the looks on everyone's faces." Chuckling, Shad crumpled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder. "Really though, there's nothing to it. You simply join up and then invite others to join as well…truthfully there's nothing perverted about it, but the name was too great to pass up. Every member gets a membership card and their name on the website announcing to the world that they're an official member of S.W.O.O.P. So what are you waiting for, come join Kharma and I as we expand our world order so we can one day take over the world! Just kidding, world domination is way too much work. I'd much rather spend my time messing with all the adorable little fighters here on my show."

"Speaking of fighters." Shad said as she pulled out another sheet of paper. "On the last episode we had two fighters who got enough tokens to use the prize machine, Vash and Naruto, but since we were seriously short on time I told them we'd do it tonight. Snapping her fingers, she watched as the prize machine appeared in the center of the stage. "Well what say we call out our fighters and see what happens. Maybe well see a new champion tonight, but I hope not. I can only imagine if Naruto wins, he'll go around for weeks saying 'I'm the champion, believe it!' That would be seriously annoying. And as far as Vash goes, we've already had one idiot win so I'd really like to see someone with brains get the belt this time." Looking over at the camera, she chuckled sheepishly. "Right, how about we get things started. Naruto and Vash come on out!"

The two fighters walked out on stage deep in discussion. "…but I'm sure Orochimaru is much worse. Plus he's creepy, that's got to count for something." Naruto said, waving his arms dramatically.

"That Oro-guy may be creepy, but I still say Legato is far more evil. All you have to do is look at him and you can tell…he walks around with a skull on his arm for crying out loud!" Shuddering, Vash shook his head. "Your guy only had snakes, there's nothing scary about snakes."

"Except for their really long tongues." Naruto replied.

Raising an eyebrow, Shad stared at the two fighters. "I'm sure this conversation is _very_ important, but do you think you could put it on hold long enough to use that?" She asked, pointing to the machine a few feet away.

"Wow, cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "…what does it do?"

Shad rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "You never paid attention to anything I said did you?" When Naruto shook his head sheepishly, she groaned. "Whatever, just watch Vash and do what he does." Waving Vash to the machine, Shad crossed her arms on the table and placed her head on top of them.

The blonde gunfighter walked over to the machine and put his tokens in, pulling the lever he stood back and waited for the machine to do its thing. Hearing a soft 'clunk', he reached his hand into the bottom and pulled out his prize. "Ooooh, shiny." He whispered softly as he stared at the small golden ring. Tilting his head to the side, Vash's eyes began to cloud over as writing started to appear around the band.

Blinking, Shad stared at the frozen fighter before suddenly jumping up. "Wait a minute, how'd that get in there." She said as she walked over and swiped the ring from Vash. "This is supposed to stay in my private collection."

Vash turned narrowed eyes on the evil woman who stole his ring. "Give it back." He hissed. "It's my preciousss."

Shad rolled her eyes and smacked Vash upside the head to clear his thoughts. "Knock it off." When Vash looked around stupidly, she shook her head. "Well what are you waiting for, use the prize machine already."

Shaking his head, Vash couldn't help but have a sense of déjà-vu. "I was sure I already did." He muttered as he pulled the lever once more. After hearing a rather loud 'thump', he reached his hand in and pulled out some rather cool looking skates. "Awesome, I've always wanted to try rollerblading!" Dropping to the ground, he quickly pulled them on before standing up slowly to keep his balance.

Tucking the ring in her pocket, Shad looked up just as Vash bent foreword slightly and pushed his foot out. "Actually those aren't rollerblades." She said as he suddenly sped off the stage at an alarming speed. "…those would be A.T.'s." Shaking her head as the screams died down, Shad turned to face Naruto. "Well, it's your turn now." She said with a nod in the direction of the prize machine. "Go on and take your prize."

Gulping, Naruto slowly walked over to the machine. With a shaking hand he dropped his tokens in while thoughts of all the scary items the evil machine held raced through his head. Pulling the lever, he shifted nervously as he awaited his prize. When the prize fell Naruto stuck his hand in and ever so slowly pulled it out. Sighing in relief, he smiled happily at the flower in his hand. "Great, I was afraid it would be something horrible, but this flower's actually really pre-."

Looking up when Naruto suddenly stopped talking, since let's face it that's really unusual, Shad started laughing. "When I asked Kurama to add a plant to the prize machine I didn't think he'd put one it that liked humans." She said as she watched the now rather large flower suck Naruto up. Watching the young fighter struggle, Shad stood up and walked calmly over to the giant plant. Tapping it on the stem, she watched as it spit Naruto back out. "Bad plant, don't eat your master." She scolded. When the plant whined, she patted it's 'head' and turned back to face Naruto. "All you have to do is learn how to…huh, where'd he run off to?" She asked as she looked around the stage. With a sigh, Shad picked up the plant and moved it over to her table. "Usually I make the fighters use their prizes in their next match, but it seems that Naruto's far too scared to come near you so I guess I'll let this one slide." Patting the plant once more, she sat back in her chair and smiled evilly. "Then again, maybe I'll just slip you in to one of his fights later. Wouldn't that be fun." Just as she was about to start laughing maniacally, Shad cleared her throat and smiled at the camera. "Well now that that's over with, how about we get this show started. Oh, but first I have good news. I know it's been awhile, but I finally managed to forc-…um convince someone to announce the show. Isn't that great!" Taking a breath, she snapped her fingers and watched the ring appear before continuing. "Everyone please welcome Sgt. Sousuke Sagara!" Clapping her hands, Shad watched as the permanently uptight teen walked out on stage.

Sousuke marched over to the table and saluted. "Reporting for duty mam." He said.

Raising an eyebrow, Shad shook her head. "I've told you a hundred times Sousuke, my name is Shad not mam." When the soldier just stood there, she sighed. "Whatever, just take a seat so we can get this started."

"Yes mam." Sousuke said as he sat down rigidly.

Glancing over at her co-announcer for the evening, Shad shrugged. At least she had a co-announcer now. "So you know what you're supposed to do here, right?" She asked curiously.

"Yes mam, Mao gave me a list of duties I was to perform." Pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket, Sousuke unfolded it and placed it on the table before him. "I am to 'announce the fighters', 'call the matches when I feel the pathetic fight is finished' and 'insult everyone on stage as much as possible'." He read from the list.

"…not exactly what I said, but its close enough." Shad muttered quietly. "Ok, since we're all set, MakubeX, who do we have up first?" The large screen dropped down from the ceiling and Shad watched as the randomizer began to work.

Once the machine stopped, Sousuke stood up as he read the info. "The first fight is a first to draw blood match between Hiei and Agito." He stated, crossing his arms behind his back to stand at attention.

"Sit down." Shad said as she motioned to the seat. "There's no reason for you to stand up for this."

Nodding his head, Sousuke sat down just as the fighters appeared on the stage.

Hiei came strolling out boredly with his hands in his pockets and jumped into the ring. Leaning against a post he eyed his opponent curiously. "You may want to release you hands, I don't go easy on people." He said.

Agito just smirked as he stood in the ring in his orange straight jacket. "I won't need my hands to tear you to pieces." He said, baring his teeth into a creepy smile.

"Well it looks like this is going to be a really good match." Shad said as she leaned back to enjoy the carnage. "Go ahead Sousuke, start the match."

Nodding, Sousuke looked at the two fighters in the ring. "Ready, fight."

The moment the words were spoken, the two men in the ring disappeared. Or more accurately, they began to move so fast it was almost impossible to see them. Hiei had his sword out and was swinging at Agito while chasing him around the ring. Unfortunately, Agito was quite fast because of his highly modified A.T.'s so Hiei was having a rather difficult time catching up to him. Quickly swiping with his sword, Hiei growled as the blade missed its mark by a millimeter.

"What's the matter, can't catch me?" Agito asked with a smirk as he sped around the ring, constantly staying just out of reach. "And here I thought this was going to be a fun match, but you're way too slow." Spinning around, he sped back by Hiei and, using the long hooks on his legs, he proceeded to wrap his opponent up and spin him around.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei dropped his sword before raking his claws over the material and shredding it to pieces. Dropping to his knee, he shook his head to regain his balance.

Agito glared at Hiei and decided that playtime was over. "I'm going to carve you into a thousand pieces for that." He growled.

"Just try." Hiei replied mockingly. Crouching down, he waited for his opponent to make the first move. It didn't take long for Agito to speed over towards him and as soon as he was within reach, Hiei thrust his hand out and grabbed onto the young mans throat. "Gotcha." He said with a smirk as he watched Agito struggle in his grasp.

With a smirk, Agito kicked his leg up and slid the blade of his A.T. across Hiei's thigh. "No, I got you." He said, his smirk growing wider.

Hiei blinked and looked down at his leg, and sure enough a small trail of blood was beginning to drip down his pants.

"And the winner is Agito." Sousuke said as soon as he saw the blood.

Throwing Agito away from him, Hiei growled and jumped out of the ring. "This fight is not over." He snarled before turning and storming off the stage.

With a smirk, Agito jumped out of the ring and headed over to the table. "I have to admit I was a little skeptical when you invited me to fight, but this was a lot of fun." Agito told Shad with an evil grin. "I'm glad I took you up on your offer."

Shad reached across the table and pinched Agito's cheek. "You're so adorable!" She squealed. "How would you like to stay here with me as my pet? I promise to take good care of you."

"The fuck!" Agito growled as he jumped back away from the table. "Keep your hands to yourself you psycho woman."

Pouting, Shad stood up and crossed her arms. "Ah, come on. I'll make sure you have plenty of fun fights…and you'll get used to the leash eventually." She said. "What do you say?"

With a huff, Agito turned his back on the announcer. "Fuck no, now leave me alone."

Shad smirked evilly as she jumped forward and quickly slid Agito's eye patch to his other eye. "How about you Akito, would you like to stay here with me?" She asked with a smile. "We can have lots of fun together."

Akito smiled cutely and shook his head. "I'd really like to stay, but Agito says that if I don't leave now I'll regret it for the rest of my _extremely_ short life." Akito said. "I guess he doesn't like you very much."

"I get that a lot." Shad said with a sigh. "Oh well, I guess I'll see you two later then." Patting Akito on the head, she placed a token in his hand and gave him a gentle push towards the door. "Take care." Seeing Akito wave, Shad smiled and sat back down in her chair. "He's so cute don't you think?" When she failed to receive an answer, Shad turned to face her co-host for the evening. "Um, hello, anybody home?" She asked, waving her hand in front of Sousuke's face.

"Yes mam." Sousuke said as he continued to stare straight forward.

Rolling her eyes, Shad leaned back in her chair. "Well MakubeX, let's get the next fight started."

Sousuke's gaze shifted to the large screen overhead and he once again stood up when it stopped. "This next fight will be a karaoke contest." He said as a small machine appeared inside the ring. "Fighters will sing the first few lines of the song of their choice and Shad will decide a winner. No tokens will be put up for this match. The fighters are Sasuke, Kyuuzo, Church, Kurama and Light." He finished, sitting back down stiffly.

"Well you're no fun." Shad muttered as she pouted. "Usually I get some reaction out of my co-hosts when a wacky fight turns up, but you just did your job as usual…how boring." As she finished speaking, the fighters came out on stage…and several of them didn't look too happy.

"What is this meaning of this?" Light nearly growled. "I am not some toy you can use at your will, I'm leaving." Turning around, he took a step and paused. "I don't care if I did sign your stupid contract, I won't participate in your show anymore." Tossing his hair out of his face, he proceeded to walk out.

"Finally, he's gone." Shad said happily. "I was beginning to think he'd never leave. I know I made him sign the contract and all, but I really figured he'd leave after his first match. I never thought he'd stay this long." Smiling, she looked up at the rest of the fighters on stage and raised an eyebrow at the dangerous aura Sasuke was giving off. "I'm getting really tired of your tantrums Sasuke." She said boredly. "You know that you're not allowed to leave until Tsunade calls the two of you back so you should just accept your fate and get over it."

Growling, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in anger.

"That's a good boy." Shad smirked. Turning to face the other fighters, she smiled. "Kurama, I'm glad you're back. I hope you're feeling better."

"Much, thank you." Kurama replied kindly.

"That's good. And Church, I do hope you burned those outfits like I suggested." Shad said as she eyed the armored fighter. When she didn't get a response, she turned to face the last fighter, a blonde samurai in a red coat. "Kyuuzo, I'm so glad you could join us tonight. I'm just sorry you weren't able to have a better match."

Kyuuzo shrugged. "It makes no difference to me; I'm only here until things start to pick up back home. It's been really boring lately."

"Well I hope you enjoy your time with us." Shad said. Seeing the samurai nod, she nudged Sousuke in the arm. "Ok, you're up."

Sousuke went to stand up once more, but stopped when he saw Shad's glare. "Ready, fight."

"You were supposed to change it to sing." Shad muttered under her breath. When the four fighters just stood there looking back and forth at each other, she shook her head. "Since neither of you want to go first, I'll decide the order you'll sing in." Tapping her chin in thought, she smiled. "Ok, first up will be Kurama, then Sasuke, next will be Kyuuzo and finally we'll have Church. Now, go on and pick your song Kurama."

Picking up the microphone, Kurama scanned through the available songs before finally settling on one he wanted to sing. As the music began to play, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "It must have been cold there in my shadow." He sang. "To never have sunlight on you face. You've been content to let me shine, you always walked a step behind." Opening his eyes, he dropped his hand to his side.

Shad wiped a fake tear from her eye, and sniffed softly. "That was beautiful." She said as Kurama put the microphone down and stepped back. "Ok Sasuke, you're up."

Snorting, Sasuke picked up the microphone and quickly picked a song. With a smirk, he began to sing. "For everything you do, I'd like to swallow you. And everyday I'm gonna blame you. Even if you justify, every fucking bullshit lie. It only makes me want to break you." Crossing his arms once he finished, he stared down at Shad.

"Interesting choice of songs, are you hinting at something?" Shad asked sarcastically. Seeing the young ninja snort, she grinned. "You know though, I honestly expected you to suck." She said bluntly. "But you're actually not too bad of a singer…you're not that good either, but I've heard worse." When Sasuke turned up his nose, she looked over at Kyuuzo. "It's your turn."

Kyuuzo nodded his head briefly and picked up the microphone once he'd selected his song. Taking a breath, he started singing. "Another mission, the powers have called me away. Another time to carry the colors again. My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend. To win the honor of coming back home again."

As the music faded away, Shad stopped tapping her foot to the beat. "Nice choice of music, I love Disturbed." Watching as the samurai set the microphone down, she turned to face the last fighter. "Well Church, you're the last one. Go on."

Scrolling through the songs, Church grabbed the microphone once he'd made his decision. "I want you to want me!" He belted out. "I need you to need me! I'd love you to love me!"

Shad covered her ears as the horrible off key lyrics were blasted through the speaker system. "STOP!!" She screamed. "Please, my ears can't take anymore!"

Church paused in his song when he heard Shad scream. "But I was just getting to the good part." He said as he put the microphone back in front of his mouth.

Jumping up, Shad pulled the plug to the machine. "Ok, the match is now over." She said as she walked back over to her seat and sat down. "Kurama and Sasuke, you both get a token for not making my ears bleed." Shad said as she tossed one token to each fighter. "Kyuuzo, I'm going to give you two tokens since you not only sang well, but chose a song from one of my favorite bands." Tossing the blonde samurai two tokens she sat back in her chair. "And Church, not only do you not get any tokens, but you should be glad I don't sue you for temporary hearing loss. Your performance was terrible." Rubbing her still sore ears, she waved her hand dismissively. "That's it, you may leave now."

As the four fighters began to walk out on stage, Caboose and Tucker suddenly ran out. "Church, we have to go!" Caboose cried dramatically. "The Red guys are attacking our base and Sheila's in trouble!"

"Like hell I'll allow those bastards to attack us when we're not there!" Church said as he headed towards the hallway. "Let's go kick some Red team ass!"

Thrusting his fist in the air, Caboose followed after his fearless leader.

Tucker paused as his teammates disappeared off stage. Turning to face Shad, he waved. "Well it's been fun, but we've got to go now. Maybe well be back later. See ya." And with that he disappeared as well.

Shad sighed as she watched the three men leave. "It's sad to see fighters who've been here so long leave." She said wistfully. "Oh well, it can't be helped. I knew this would happen eventually." Pulling out a piece of paper that had her current fighters listed on it, Shad put a line through Caboose, Church, Tucker, Donut and Grif. "I'm sure they'll be back in time though, there's not much to do in Blood Gulch after all." Putting down her pen, she got back into her announcer mode. "So MakubeX, who do we have next?"

"This match will be a hand to hand combat fight. First fighter to pin his opponent for three counts wins. The fighters are Ichigo and Aisha." Sousuke stated, reading the match info from the screen overhead.

Ichigo walked out on stage next to a yawning Aisha. After climbing into the ring, Ichigo did a few stretches and then got into a fighting pose as he waited for the match to begin. Aisha on the other hand, after following her opponent into the ring, stood there yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"…um, I don't think this is going to be a fair fight." Ichigo said as he watched Aisha practically fall asleep on her feet.

"Oh don't worry about her." Shad said with a wave of her hand. "Even if she's asleep she can still fight so there's no reason for you to go easy on her. In fact if I were you I'd try to take her out fast, she's a rather good fighter."

Once Shad finished speaking, Sousuke started the match. "Ready, fight."

Looking over at his opponent, Ichigo paused momentarily. "I really don't like fighting someone who isn't aware of what's going on. It's like I'm cheating." He muttered. With a sigh, he started his attack. "Oh well, I guess I have no choice." Aiming a punch at Aisha's face, Ichigo was surprised to see her dodge it suddenly and he checked to see if she was still asleep. Seeing that she was, Ichigo backed away a few feet and shook his head. "Well apparently Shad was right; she can fight in her sleep." He said as he got into another fighting stance. "That's good, now this fight won't be so boring."

Moments later Ichigo jumped up in the air and aimed a kick at Aisha's side. When she rolled out of the way at the last minute, he twisted in the air and aimed another kick at her leg instead. Unfortunately, Aisha had quicker reflexes and Ichigo ended up getting a fist in the stomach as she rolled to a crouch and punched him. Jumping back, Ichigo held his side as he tried to gulp in some much needed air. "Damn, that hurt." He wheezed.

Aisha's ear twitched and she suddenly pounced on Ichigo, startling the teen enough to make him scream. Sitting down on his chest, she continued to snore.

Ichigo laid there in the center of the ring with his arms crushed beneath his body. Twisting as much as he could, he tried to throw Aisha off. Sadly, Aisha not only slept like a rock, but she felt like one too. "Dammit, I can't move." Ichigo gasped out.

"1…" Sousuke said as he watched the orange haired teen continue to struggle. "…2…3. And the winner is Aisha." He said when Ichigo failed to move.

"That's great and all, but could someone please get her off of me." Ichigo growled out.

Shad pulled an air horn out from beneath her seat and, after covering her ears, pressed the button. When Aisha blinked and stood up, she smiled and put the can away. "There you go." She said with a smile.

With a yawn, Aisha looked around the ring sleepily. "What's going on?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Here." Ichigo said as he handed his opponent a token. Before Aisha had time to think, he jumped out of the ring and walked off the stage. "I think she broke a rib." He muttered, rubbing his sore chest.

"…um, I'm confused." Aisha said as she looked over at Shad. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really." Shad replied. "You just won your match so you can go back to sleep now."

"Ok." Aisha said with another yawn. Hoping out of the ring she slowly headed off the stage.

Shaking her head, Shad turned to face the camera. "Well since last episode was so costly, we're only going to have four fights tonight. However, to make it up to you guys, since I'm just that nice, I went out of my way to bring back an old fighter. Everyone please welcome back Robin!"

Robin walked out on stage, her long black dress swirling around her. When she stopped next to the table, she pulled her glasses out of her pocket and slipped them on. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come earlier, but I was very busy." Robin said.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you decided to come back for another fight." Shad said with a smile. "It's nice to see my old fighters every now and then, even if it is only for one match."

With a nod, Robin slid between the ropes and climbed into the ring to await her opponent.

"MakubeX, what is the final fight of the evening going to be?" Shad asked.

"The final fight is an anything goes match, the first to fall out of the ring loses. Robin's opponent is going to be L." Sousuke stated once the screen had stopped.

The unusual detective walked out on stage hunched over and jumped into the ring.

"Thanks for coming back L." Shad said as she watched the dark haired detective suck on the tip of his thumb.

"I signed a contract, so I am here." L said with a shrug. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've actually had to fight someone so this should be interesting."

Seeing as the two fighters were both in the ring, Sousuke continued with his job. "Ready, fight." He said.

Robin's hair began to dance around her as she called forth her flames. Sending them out in a wave, she blanketed the entire side L was on in fire. After letting it burn for several seconds and not hearing any screams of pain, Robin blinked and the fire dissipated. Looking at the charred ring before her, she furrowed her brow in confusion when she couldn't find her opponent. "I know I didn't make those flames hot enough to turn him to dust." She said softly.

"Wow, that was pretty cool." L stated in a somewhat surprised tone. "I've never seen someone control flames before." Lifting his left leg, he scratched his foot on the back of his other leg while he stood on the ring post behind Robin. "If I didn't have such quick reflexes I'd probably have been burned to a crisp."

Turning around, Robin raised an eyebrow at L. "I'm impressed you managed to dodge those, you're quite fast." She said as she sent another blast of fire towards him, only to see him jump in the air and spin to land on the opposite post. "And apparently quite lithe as well."

L simply shrugged. "I studied Capoeira for a few years so this isn't a big deal." He said as he once again dodged a flame.

"Well since I can't hit you with those, I guess I'll have to go all out." Robin said as her clothes began to whip her.

Blinking, L squatted down on the post he was perched on and watched the strange woman standing before him. "How interesting." He muttered.

Robin's eyes began to dance with flames and the temperature in the ring rose several degrees. Throwing out her hands, she watched as her fire ripped apart the ring around her.

"Not again." Shad groaned. "Those things aren't cheap you know."

When the flames died down, nothing was left of the ring except for the small circle Robin was currently standing on. With a sigh, Robin removed her glasses and placed them back in her pocket. "I really didn't want to do that, but he left me no choice." She said, shaking her head sadly.

"You know, that was quite dangerous." L said as he stared down at the pile of ashes.

Robin turned around so fast that she lost her footing and fell backwards. Looking up at her opponent, she shook her head. "I have no idea how you managed to avoid the flames, but you won fair and square." She said, standing up and brushing off her coat.

"I figured the safest place to be was right next to you so I simply jumped back here before you attacked." L said with a shrug. "It looks like I was right."

"And L is the winner." Sousuke stated.

Standing up, Robin faced Shad. "Well thanks for the match, but I really have to be going now. Maybe I'll see you later." With a small wave, she headed off the stage.

"Bye, and tell Amon hi for me." Shad replied. Turning back to face L, she was surprised to see him heading off the stage as well. "Hey wait, don't you want your token?" She asked. "You did win after all."

"No thanks." L said without turning around. "I really have no need for it since I won't be here for very long. I do have a job to do." Putting his hand up, he waved it once before disappearing down the hall.

With a shrug, Shad sat back in her chair. "Well I guess that's it for the show." She said, her eyes glancing over to her co-host as he stood up.

"Since my mission is complete I will be going now." Sousuke said as he once again saluted Shad. Turning around, he proceeded to march off the stage.

As Sousuke marched away, Shad shook here head. Kicking her feet up on the table, she yawned slightly behind her hand. "Sorry, long day. Those damn lawyers always run me ragged. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed tonight's episode of W.T.F. Join me next time for even more crazy action. Later." With a small wave, she closed her eyes and yawned again as the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Hah, straight flush!" Donut said happily as he pulled all the oreo's on the table towards his stash.

"What the hell, that's the third time in a row!" Grif growled. "You're cheating!"

"No I'm not; you're just a poor loser." Donut said as he started to stack his cookies.

Grabbing the cards, Grif began to shuffle again. "Whatever, I'll beat you this time for sure."

Donut tossed a cookie in to the pile before sitting back and crossing his arms. "We'll just see about that."

Just then the door to their room burst open and a maroon armored fighter walked in. "Pack up you two, Sarge has called everyone back to base." Simmons said, pointing towards the door for emphasis. When Donut went to grab his cookies, Simmons shook his head. "There's no time, leave everything. He said this was an emergency."

Groaning at the loss of his winnings, Donut stood up and headed towards the door while Grif sat at the table yawning. "Didn't you hear Simmons, Sarge wants' us back at base." He said quickly.

"Yeah, I heard him." Grif said. "But I like it here so I think I'll stick around for awhile. It's not like anything interesting ever happens back at base anyway."

"Sarge said it was urgent that we all arrive back at the base quickly." Simmons said as he walked over towards his teammate. "So if you won't come willingly I drag you there myself." Seeing as the threat got no reaction, he tried a different approach. "How about this, if you come back now I'll let you drive the Warthog."

Grif was up in an instant and standing near the door before Simmons had a chance to blink. "Well what are you two waiting for, let's go back to base." Turning around, he walked out the door and down the hallway.

"No fair, how come he gets to drive the Warthog?!" Donut whined as he followed Simmons out of the room. "I want to drive it!"

Rubbing his forehead, Simmons wondered for the thousandth time why he bothered to put up with them. "Just shut up Donut." He said with a sigh.

As Grif rounded the corner, he paused and pulled his tokens out of his pocket. "Well I guess I won't be needing these anymore." He muttered, tossing them into a random room as he passed by. Stopping in front of the transporter, he waited for his teammates. When they arrived, the three fighters stepped through the glowing green gate and stepped out next to their base.

"Sarge, I brought everyone back!" Simmons shouted as they all ran, albeit some faster than others, into the base. "Now what's the emergency?"

Sarge looked up from his sundae and motioned for his subordinates to sit down. "Pull up a seat, the ice cream's melting." He said as he reached for a can of whipped cream.

Grif and Simmons looked at each other and shook their heads while Donut jumped up and down happily. "He called us back for an ice cream social." Grif stated slowly. "That's some emergency."

Scratching the back of his head, Simmons went to join Donut and Sarge at the table. "That's Sarge for you." He said with a shrug.

"Well, when in Rome." Grif muttered as he went to join his team.

ooooo

Aisha yawned as she headed back to her room. "Man, I really need to stop staying up all night watching DBZ marathons. I'm exhausted." She mumbled sleepily. Walking into her room, she flipped on the light and blinked slowly. "Ok, now I'm hungry." Kicking off her shoes, Aisha walked over towards the mini fridge and pulled out a sandwich. Pulling off the wrapper, she took a large bite and went to close her door.

Stepping on something hard, Aisha stopped and picked up her foot. "Tokens, how did those get here?" She asked herself. Picking them up she went to look outside in the hallway. "Huh, no one's there." With a shrug, she dropped them in a pile with the rest of her tokens. "Oh well, they're mine now." She said as she sat down to finish her meal.

ooooo

Shad walked into her office and stretched slowly. "Man, I thought this day would never end." Plopping down in her chair, she kicked her feet up before picking up her notes from the evening. "Well since I lost quite a few fighters tonight I guess I'll have to call in some of my backups. Damn, I was hoping to wait for the perfect match, but I guess it can't be helped."

Yawning, Shad tossed the paper back on her desk and pulled out a notebook she had hidden under the top drawer of her desk. Opening it up, she scanned down the page slowly. "Hmm, I don't want to call him yet…or him…maybe her…no." She muttered as she continued to read through the list of names. "I guess I could call in him, he owes me a favor after all, but I might need him later so maybe not. I could invite Sousuke to fight since he's already under contract…although, the last mech battle we had ended _really_ badly so maybe that's not such a good idea. I'll have to think about it." Closing up her special notebook, Shad placed it back in it hiding place and closed her eyes. "Oh well, I'll deal with it tomorrow." Yawning, she dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—2—Used Prize Machine

Church—3—Lost Karaoke contest. No token change. Left the show.

Tucker—2—Left the show.

Sasuke—4—Placed in Karaoke contest. 1 token awarded.

Naruto—2—Used Prize Machine.

Caboose—2—Left the show. Currently W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—2—Beaten by Aisha.

Kurama—3—Placed in Karaoke contest. 1 token awarded.

Aisha—5—Beat Ichigo. 1 token awarded. Found Grif's tokens.

Donut—4—Left the show.

Hiei—7—Beaten by Agito. No token change.

Grif—Left the show. Tossed tokens.

Shikamaru—Left the show permanently.

Train—2—

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos— Left the show permanently.

Mario—Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)— Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Left the show permanently.

Kyo—1— Left the show permanently.

Gaku—Left the show permanently.

Ryuk— Left the show permanently.

Suitengu—Left the show permanently.

Alucard— Left the show.

Light—Left the show permanently.

Agito—1—Beat Hiei. 1 token awarded.

Kyuuzo—2—Placed in Karaoke contest. 2 tokens awarded.

L—Beat Robin. No token accepted.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

Now, on to Anime Trivia!

1.) In Gundam Wing, what is the name of Duo's first Gundam?

2.) In Evangelion, who is the first child?

3.) In Fruits Basket, who is Yuki's brother?

4.) In Solty Rei, what does Roy work as?

5.) In Wolf's Rain, what are the wolves searching for?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic 'Ryoma's Secret Life', what was Ryoma caught doing?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	7. Episode 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hello my friends and welcome to episode 17 of W.T.F.!" Shad said enthusiastically to the camera as she walked out on stage. "I know it's been awhile since our last episode, but those damn network people were trying to get me canceled. Can you believe that crap; they filed nearly every lawsuit known to man against my show because they weren't able to get me on breach of contract violations. But I won in the end, as usual." She finished with a smirk. "And now they can't do anything to me for an indefinite period of time. I do love a good blackmail." Snapping her fingers, she waited patiently for the ring, table and chair to all appear before taking a seat. Leafing through the mess of papers she'd left on the table last episode, Shad wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Unfortunately, because of all the legal issues, this episode will be somewhat short this evening. I haven't had time to contact all the fighters yet so a couple of them are still on vacation." With a sigh, she continued. "Don't worry though, to make up for the lack of fighters I've decided to do something special for you this episode. Instead of having several matches, we're going to have one really big one. I guess you could call it a melee of sorts."

Brushing the papers off the table with a sweep of her hand, Shad kicked her feet up. "So here's how this episode is going to work. I'll call out all the fighters we have here tonight and have them make two lines just outside the ring. A countdown timer will be put up on the screen and the first fighter in each line will climb into the ring. Once I start the match, the countdown timer will begin and every time it hits zero a new fighter will be added to the battle. This will continue until all fighters are in the ring. This is an anything goes match and the winner will be the last fighter still standing. The fighter who wins the match will receive a grand total of 5 tokens and the runner up will get 2. I can, of course, give out a token at anytime if I deem a fighter worthy…not that that happens very often."

Taking a breath, Shad pulled out her list of fighters and continued. "Alright, let's get this episode started. Vash, L, Kyuuzo, Train, Sousuke, Agito, Naruto and Sasuke please come out and line up next to the ring." She called out.

Train came running out on stage and stumbled as he approached Shad's table. "You didn't have to push me so hard Sven!" He yelled back down the hallway. "I almost collided with the table."

"Stop whining and hurry up." Sven growled back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Train muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his tokens. "I'm returning your tokens; Sven and I are leaving the show." He mumbled hurriedly, dropping the tokens on the table and quickly turning around. He'd made it two feet before Shad spoke up.

"You're leaving?" Shad asked curiously. "But I have a contract signed by you both, you're not planning on breaking it are you?"

Train glanced towards the hallway and then back at the announcer woman. "…um…well…you see…" He said with a gulp.

Shad simply smiled. "Don't worry about it, you may go. I actually tore up your contract a few months ago; I just never bothered to tell you." She said, a smirk forming on her face when she heard Sven yell.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sven bellowed. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US LIKE THAT!"

When Shad raised an eyebrow, Train pulled at his collar nervously. "Ignore him; he's just tired from working so hard." He said with a forced chuckle. "Now I think we should probably get out of here before he does something he'll regret." Bowing his head slightly, he ran off down the hallway.

Before Shad could say anything else, another fighter walked up to her. "Hello Kyuuzo, how are you today?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine; however I fear that I will no longer be able to participate on your show. We're heading out now and I don't know when I'll be back." Kyuuzo said as he dropped his tokens on the table. "You may have your tokens back." Without giving Shad a chance to respond, he turned on his heel and left.

"Well how do you like that, two more fighters just left. Oh well, it's not like they were that great of fighters anyway." Shad said with a shrug as she shoved the tokens off to the side of the table. Picking up her pen, she crossed off Train and Kyuuzo from the list of fighters. Glancing up to the ring, she blinked when she realized that the fighters were waiting on her. "Hehe, sorry about that guys. I didn't even know you were all out here yet."

"Then perhaps you should pay more attention." L said through his thumb.

"…yeah, I probably should." Shad replied, shocking most of the fighters standing on the stage. "But enough about me, let's get this fight started. You all know the rules right?" And without waiting for a response she continued. "Ok, then let's get this…hey wait, where's Sasuke?" Shad asked as she looked at the fighters. The line on the left had Sousuke followed by L and Vash and the other line had Naruto and Agito, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke defected." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Then shouldn't you be going after him or something? I was under the impression that you were friends." Shad asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I am going after him." Naruto replied. "This is just a shadow clone so I could fight one last time."

Shad nodded her head. "I see, so I guess that means that both of you are leaving then." She said, picking up a pen and putting lines through both fighters' names. "What a shame." She finished boredly. "Will you be leaving your tokens then, or do you think you might come back eventually?"

"I might be back so I think I'll go ahead and take them with me. I'm sure Sasuke's just trying to find himself and he'll come back with me when I find him. Then we can come back and fight some more." The Naruto clone replied after some thought.

"Whatever you say." Shad said with a shrug, she really didn't care after all. "Well I was planning on having an equal amount of fighters, but since I seem to missing one I think I'll change this match up a little. Instead of going in one after the other, I want you all in the ring at once. The rest of the rules are the same, so anything goes and the last one standing wins. Now, into the ring you go." She said, making a shooing motion with her hand. As the five fighters climbed into the ring, Shad pulled a box out from under her chair and tossed several items into the ring before quickly starting the match. "Ready, fight!"

As soon as the match started, L jumped up onto a ring post and squatted down to wait. He had no intention of actually fighting in the match; instead he planned on waiting until everyone knocked each other out and then taking the victory for himself. Sadly, he hadn't counted on a military guy like Sousuke having a taser on him and he found himself twitching on the ground just moments after he'd jumped away.

Tucking the taser back into his pocket, Sousuke pulled out several tear gas canisters and set them loose inside the ring. However, they didn't have quite the effect he was hoping for since Agito blew them away with a quick kick of his AT. Deciding it was time to resort to something with more power; Sousuke pulled out a pistol and took aim at the closest fighter.

While the other three were fighting, Vash and Naruto were having their own problems. The items that Shad had thrown into the ring just happened to be the prizes they'd won earlier. Which was why Vash was currently trying to stand up wearing his AT's and the Naruto clone was being eaten alive by his _loving_ plant. With a 'poof', the Naruto Clone disappeared and the plant was left with nothing to chew on so it began to search for someone else to eat. Vash narrowly avoided the giant green mouth that tried to close around him by kicking his AT's into gear, but ended up running right into Agito's fang attack. Vash went down hard, his entire body covered in small cuts.

While Agito was destroying Vash, Sousuke had come face to face with a man eating plant. After emptying a whole clip into the thing, he was starting to worry about his survival. "Nice plant." Sousuke said as he backed away slowly, his hands searching his pockets for a weapon that might be useful. Coming up empty, he ducked down as the giant plant tried to bite him and jumped to the left to avoid the arm-like leaves that were waving about.

Agito watched as Sousuke fought the plant creature and an evil smirk spread across his face. Deciding that it was time to end the match, he pulled his leg back and was about to launch his attack when Sousuke was hurled towards him. They both hit the mat and before either of them had the chance to figure out what happened, the plant had grabbed them both by the leg and begun to pull them across the ring towards its wide open mouth.

Shad rubbed her forehead with a groan as she watched the last two fighters being chewed on by the plant in the ring. "That was totally pathetic." She muttered in annoyance. "I put five fighters into the ring, and they all end up losing to a giant brainless plant. Now how the hell am I supposed to run this show with you guys all losing to a flower like that?" Shaking her head, she stood up and headed towards the ring. Flicking the plant, Shad narrowed her eyes. "Release my fighters or I'll chop you up and put you in my salad."

The plant quickly spit out Sousuke and Agito and began to whine pitifully as it shrunk back down into a small seed.

Rolling her eyes, Shad picked up the seed and shoved it into her pocket to deal with later. Right now she had a ring full of unconscious fighters to deal with. Nudging Vash with her foot, she sighed. "I need a medic out here to patch this one up before he bleeds all over my stage." She called out.

Seconds later two men in white doctor coats came out on stage and lifted Vash's body onto a stretcher before pushing him off the stage and down the hallway.

Turning towards the other three fighters, Shad was only slightly surprised to see L standing up and stretching the kinks out of his body. "So I see you're feeling better." She said to the dark haired man.

"Yes, a forced nap does wonders for the body." L replied as he popped his neck. "Though I must say I wasn't quite prepared for the high voltage, those military grade tasers are quite painful." Hopping out of the ring, he looked back over his shoulder at Shad. "I thank you for the opportunity to fight, but I must be leaving now. There is much work for me to do and I no longer have the time to spend on your show." With a small wave of his hand, he walked off the stage and disappeared.

"And there goes yet another fighter." Shad grumbled as she looked over at Sousuke and Agito. Seeing as they were currently asleep, or more accurately unconscious, she whistled for her fighter removal team and climbed out of the ring. As the two were cleared out of the ring, Shad scratched her head in thought. "I know I said I'd give 5 tokens out to the winner, but since technically the plant won I've decided that I'm going to give both Agito and Sousuke 2 tokens each since they tied for second. I'm also going to give Vash a token since…let's face it that had to have hurt." Writing her decision down on one of the millions of post-it notes that lined her table, Shad looked up at the camera. "Well, that's it for tonight's episode. I know it was short and the match ended lamely, but hey, this is W.T.F. after all and having crazy shows it what this show is all about." Smiling, she waved as the camera began to fade to black. "I'll see you all next time. Later."

* * *

Behind the Scenes

Shad tapped her fingers against her desk as the voice on the other end droned on and on. "Yes, I'm aware of that." She said in annoyance. "But you're the ones who signed me in the first place so you have no right to complain about the show. You knew what you were getting into when I started this thing." Rolling her eyes as the network director continued to complain, Shad had to stop herself from hanging up on the annoying man. "Look, you lost the lawsuit fair and square so just deal with it. My show will be around for as long as I want it to be and there's nothing you can do about it." Finally giving into her desire, she clicked the end button and dropped her phone on the desk.

Leaning back in her chair, Shad rubbed her eyes and yawned. "It's way too much work dealing with those assholes from the network all the time, I think it's time I start doing this show my way." Pulling a sheet of paper from one of her overstuffed drawers, she calculated the total costs once more and smiled. "Perfect, once this season's over I can ditch this damn network and finally do things exactly the way I want." Grinning, she began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—3—Beaten to a pulp. 1 token awarded.

Church—3—Left the show.

Tucker—2—Left the show.

Sasuke—4—Left the show.

Naruto—2—Left the show.

Caboose—2—Left the show. Currently W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—2—

Kurama—3—

Aisha—5—

Donut—4—Left the show.

Hiei—7—

Grif—Left the show.

Shikamaru—Left the show permanently.

Train—Left the show permanently.

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos— Left the show permanently.

Mario—Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)— Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Left the show permanently.

Kyo—1— Left the show permanently.

Gaku—Left the show permanently.

Ryuk— Left the show permanently.

Suitengu—Left the show permanently.

Alucard— Left the show.

Light—Left the show permanently.

Agito—3—Tied for second. 2 tokens awarded.

Kyuuzo—Left the show permanently.

L—Left the show.

Sousuke—2—Tied for second. 2 tokens awarded.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

Anime Trivia is up next!

1.) In Aishiteruze Baby, what does Yuzuyu love to do?

2.) In Black Blood Brothers, what are vampires called?

3.) In Full Metal Alchemist, whose soul is attached to a suit of armor?

4.) In Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto is the president of what company?

5.) In xxxholic, what can Watanuki see?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic Happily Ever After Yeah Right, Hadi is whose cousin?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


	8. Episode 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hey there everyone!" Shad called out with a smile as she walked out on stage. "Welcome to episode 18 of the one, the only…W.T.F.!" Pressing a button she had in her hand, Shad grinned as excited screams come pouring out of the state of the art stereo system Jim just had to have put in. "I do love a good audio track." She said, snapping her fingers and waiting as her favorite table and chair came down from the ceiling. Raising an eyebrow, Shad began to tap her foot as she impatiently waited for the rest of her equipment. "That's enough Jim, get my stuff on the stage now or I'll take away all of your funding." She growled in annoyance. Seconds later the ring and an extra chair were both on the stage. "Thanks." Shad said with a smile.

Plopping down in her chair, Shad picked through the stack of papers she never managed to get rid of until finding the one she wanted. "Alright, how about we get this show started. First of all, I'd like to introduce you to our announcer for the evening…Kyoshiro Mibu!" She said, clapping her hands as the slightly pathetic looking medicine seller came walking out on stage.

"Thank you for inviting me." Kyoshiro said with a smile as he took the seat next to Shad. "I'm honored to be here."

Shad couldn't decide whether to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded, or squeal and hug him for what he said. In the end she chose to simply smile and continue on with her show. "That's great. Since you're here now, MakubeX, what's our first fight going to be?" She asked as the large screen dropped down and began to run.

A few moments later the screen stopped and Kyoshiro sat up in his chair. "The first fight of the night is going to be a race. First one to run around the entire warehouse wins. Weapons are not allowed, but basically everything else is legal." He said, pulling a microphone out of thin air and jumping out of his seat. "And the fighters are…Miki and Ichigo!"

"…well that was unexpected." Shad said in slight shock. "I had no idea you'd be so into announcing."

"What can I say; I've always wanted to be on TV." Kyoshiro said with a grin as the two fighters walked out on stage.

The ramen girl Miki cracked her knuckles as she walked to the line on the floor that said start/finish. "I would've preferred an actual fight, but I guess a race isn't so bad. Especially one where anything goes." She said with a smirk. Dropping into a slight crouch, she waited.

Ichigo on the other hand really had no desire to race around the large building. Walking up to the table, he spoke up. "Since anything other than weapons is allowed, does that mean I can let my hollow take over?" He asked curiously. "I really don't feel like running, but he's always up for a match."

Shad tapped her chin in thought for several seconds before shrugging. "Sure, why not. As long as he doesn't use any actual weapons during the race, it's fine with me." She replied.

Nodding, Ichigo pulled his hand down over his face to reveal a black and white mask. "Hehehe, so I get to come out and play finally." The dark voice of Ichigo's hollow said with a laugh. "It's about damn time." Walking up next to Miki, he stood there with his arms crossed as he awaited the start of the match.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Kyoshiro announced in a booming voice only to be hit upside the head moments later by a very irate Shad.

"Don't steal lines from other show's you idiot." Shad hissed in annoyance. "That could get me in some serious trouble."

"…oops, sorry." Kyoshiro said sheepishly. Turning back towards the fighters, he continued. "Ready, race!"

And just like that the fighters took off, flying off the stage and down the hallway, the small camera's placed around the warehouse following the action and playing it up on the large screen. "Miki takes the lead as they exit the building and round the first corner." Kyoshiro said as he watched the screen with wide eyes while Shad sat back in her chair and started going through her mail. "She's practically running circles around Ichigo."

Seconds ticked by and still Miki was in the lead with Ichigo's hollow trailing far behind. "Now Miki's approaching the final corner and it appears she'll cross the finish line long before Ichigo." Kyoshiro announced. "And here she comes through the door and back down the hallway. It looks like Miki's the winn-…" Trailing off, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You were saying?" Shad asked as she watched Ichigo's hollow smirking from the other side of the finish line.

"…I don't believe it." Kyoshiro muttered in shock. "How could he have caught up so fast? He was so far behind."

Shaking her head, Shad simply smiled. "He's not human, that's why." Turning a glare towards the hollow, she continued. "You'd better not have hurt her too badly, or I'll make her the winner instead of you."

"Relax." The hollow replied with a wave of his hand. "All I did was knock her out when I passed her. She'll be fine in a few hou-…" He trailed off as the mask disappeared and Ichigo was once again standing before them. "Sorry about interrupting like that, I never quite know how long he'll be in control." Ichigo apologized.

"It's fine, I found out what I needed so it's no problem." Shad said as she pulled out a token and tossed it to the orange haired teen. "Congratulations, here's your token."

Pocketing the token, Ichigo waved as he walked off the stage.

"I'm so confused." Kyoshiro mumbled from his seat.

"You'll get used to it." Shad said, sitting back and getting comfortable once more. "Ok MakubeX who's up next?"

The giant screen began to run and once it stopped Kyoshiro shook his head and jumped up to announce the next fight. "Alright, this is going to be a no weapons K.O. match. The fighters are…Jiro and Hiei!" Kyoshiro said, putting his foot up on the chair and throwing an arm out in his excitement.

While the fighters walked out on stage, or more accurately appeared inside the ring since both the short black haired demon and the tall vampire with the red hat and coat were incredibly fast, Shad quickly cleared off the table and put her paperwork in a safe she hid underneath. Putting on some safety goggles and a hard hat, she handed an identical pair to Kyoshiro as well. "You may want to put these on." Shad suggested. "Hiei tends to make a mess when he fights."

"…um, ok." Kyoshiro said with a shrug as he donned the protective gear as well. Looking towards the ring, he realized that both fighters were already inside so he cleared his throat and started the match. "Ready, fight!"

Five seconds later there was a rather loud explosion and dust and debris went flying everywhere. Blinking, Kyoshiro wiped the layer of dirt that had accumulated on his goggles and glanced around in confusion. "…um, what just happened?" He asked as the dust continued to swirl around the room. "I didn't even see anyone move."

With a groan, Shad shook her head in annoyance and made a mental note to start buying titanium enforced rings, maybe they'd last longer. Pulling a remote from her pocket, she tossed her hard hat and goggles to the side before nodding her head towards the screen. "How about we watch an instant replay of the fight while we're waiting for the dust to settle." Shad said as she pushed play. "Oh, and Jim, make sure you slow it down for us so we can see what's going on."

The replay began and each second seemed to take forever. Kyoshiro watched in fascination as his double on the screen took almost a minute to start the match. The moment his mouth closed, the two fighters in the ring flew at each other, and even with the video slowed down substantially, it was difficult to keep up with what they were doing.

Hiei made the first hit with a punch to Jiro's side, but since Jiro had turned at the last second the hit barely made contact. Continuing in his turn, Jiro counterattacked with a low kick, hoping to distract his opponent long enough to land a deadly hit to the chest. Hiei, however, was prepared for this and jumped over the leg that was aimed at him. Doing a back flip, he landed in a crouch before pushing off and sending a kick of his own towards Jiro's stomach. Catching the fist millimeters before it connected, Jiro used Hiei's momentum to launch him across the ring and into one of the ring posts.

Without giving Hiei time to get up, Jiro went on the offensive with a flurry of punches all aimed at vital spots on his opponent's body. Hiei managed to block them all, but was unable to launch a counterattack of his own since keeping up with the vampire was proving to be quite difficult. Deciding he'd had enough, Hiei let one of Jiro's hits through and deliberately took a punch to the chest. Jiro, figuring that he'd broken through Hiei's defense at last, continued with his assault. This was exactly what Hiei had been hoping for. While Jiro was concentrating his attention on his upper body, Hiei quickly kicked out his leg and caught Jiro completely by surprise. Jiro's legs went out from underneath him and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

Nowhere near being finished with the vampire, Hiei continued to kick Jiro as he tried to roll away from the vicious attacks. Hiei would have none of that though and he followed after the taller man intent on finishing the match quickly. Blocking as many vital spots as he could Jiro continued to try and dodge the kicks Hiei was sending his way, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as time passed and he knew he had to get up off the ground or losing would be inevitable.

Just then Hiei backed off for a split second and Jiro had the opening he was looking for. Kicking himself off the ground, Jiro did a spin kick towards Hiei's head and as soon as his opponent dodged it, Jiro followed up with a sweeping kick to his legs. Hiei fell backwards, but continued to roll until he neared the ring post on the other side of the ring. Bracing his right foot against the post, Hiei pushed himself into the air and after a few flips, aimed a downward kick straight at Jiro's head. Now normally Jiro would be able to dodge such a predictable attack like that, but he was still somewhat disoriented by all the kicks he'd received earlier and his reaction time was slightly slower than usual. Which was all Hiei needed to land a devastating blow to Jiro's skull. Jiro hit the ground hard, with Hiei landing gracefully a moment later and it looked as if the fight was over.

"If Hiei won, then what happened to the ring?" Kyoshiro questioned curiously as his eyes remained on the screen.

"Give it a second and I'm sure we'll find out." Shad said as she waited for the fight to continue.

Sure enough, seconds after Hiei knocked him to the ground; Jiro was back on his feet and looking quite pissed. Giving what appeared to be a growl, there was no sound since the video was being played back in slow motion, Jiro bared his fangs and flew at Hiei in a rage. Even with the video slowed down, the next few seconds were a blur of kicks and punches from both fighters and it looked as though the match would come down to who's body was able to take the most abuse. One punch from Hiei missed its mark and instead put a ten inch hole in the ring's floor. The damage simply escalated from there. For every hit that was landed, another two ended up destroying the ring and soon pieces of the ring were flying around the fighters as they chased each other around.

Shad rubbed her forehead as the dust and debris covered up the cameras and the image became nothing more than dirty static. "As spectacular as the fight was, I really wish they hadn't destroyed my poor ring. Those things are expensive to replace you know." She finished with a sigh. Turning to look at her announcer for the evening, Shad nearly laughed at the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked with a barely suppressed chuckle.

"…those two were very scary." Kyoshiro mumbled quietly. "I need to get out of here before they decide to go on a rampage and destroy everyone in the building." Jumping up, he glanced at the ring nervously before bolting towards the exit. "Sorry, but I value my life more than my acting career!" He shouted back as he disappeared from sight.

"I guess I can't really blame him for his reaction." Shad said to no one in particular. "Those two would be pretty frightening to someone who didn't know them." Noticing that the dust was almost all gone, she turned her eyes to the ring to call the winner of the match. The scene that unveiled was not quite what she was expecting.

Hiei and Jiro were sprawled out on opposite sides of the ring, breathing hard and neither of them were moving an inch. It was safe to say they'd completely worn each other out.

"Well how about that." Shad said with a shake of her head. "It's a tie. I never thought the two of you would be so evenly matched." Tapping her chin in thought, she came to a decision. "Ok, since neither or you actually won I don't have to give out a token, but I was impressed by your fight so I think I'll give you each one anyway for putting on such a good show." Seeing as neither fighter looked inclined to move, she pressed a button on the table and called in the FRT (Fighter Removal Team) to get them off the stage.

As the fighters were taken away, Shad wrote a note to remind herself to give them both tokens when they were able to move again. Until then, she'd hold onto the tokens for them. Putting down her pen, she sat back and crossed her arms as she looked up at the screen. "MakubeX, why don't you run the next match stipulations while Jim gets this trashed ring off the stage." And just like that the screen began to run as the ruined ring was pulled into the air and replaced by a new one that came up out of the ground.

The screen stopped and Shad kicked her feet up as her eyes scanned the match info. "So this is going to be a DDR contest. The fighter with the highest score at the end of the song wins. And the fighters are…Aisha and Agito!" She said as a game system was dropped down from the ceiling.

Aisha came out on stage cracking her knuckles and smiling an evil grin. "I feel sorry for my opponent; I'm a natural at DDR." She said, climbing into the ring and choosing the left side on the machine.

Agito, however, was quite displeased when he came strolling out on stage in his Kogarasumaru outfit. "What the fuck kind of fight is this woman?" He growled angrily. "There's no way I'd ever compete in such a stupid match."

Ignoring the comments, she was quite used to his arrogant behavior by now, Shad waited for Agito to get closer to her table before jumping up and sliding the eye patch to his other eye. "How about it Akito, are you up for a little DDR?" She asked sweetly.

Akito rubbed his head nervously. "Well I've haven't played in awhile, but I do enjoy it." He replied softly.

"That's good, then why don't you go and join Aisha in the ring so we can get this match started." Shad said, pointing to the Ctarl-Ctarl who was starting to tap her foot impatiently.

With a nod of his head, Akito climbed into the ring and took the pad on the right.

"Are you two ready?" Shad asked, and seeing the fighters nod, she continued. "Then get your groove on." Chuckling behind her hand, she shook her head. "Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself." She said between laughs. After calming down, she pressed a few buttons on the remote that was lying on the table and set the DDR machine up for a random song. "Ready, dance!"

As the music started playing, Akito and Aisha moved their feet to the beat and nailed combo after combo. The machine was constantly calling out "Perfect", "Nice Moves", "Combo", and various other words used to describe how great they were doing. About halfway through the song, the two were evenly tied with neither missing a single step, but the hardest part of the song was still to come.

The music slowed down for a few beats and then sped up so fast it was nearly impossible to follow the moves that were quickly flying up the screen. Holding on to the bars behind them, the two fighters feet flew across the dance pads as their scores climbed higher and higher.

"Wow, they're doing very good." Shad said as she gave up watching the moves and instead focused on the two scores at the top of the screen. "It's going to be a very close match."

Finally the song came to an end and Aisha and Akito collapsed to the ground, their breaths coming out in pants. "N-next time d-don't set it on expert." Aisha wheezed, fanning her face to try and cool down.

Akito nodded his head in agreement since he was too busy trying to breath to speak at the moment.

"To be honest I set everything up as random so I really didn't know it would wind up being set on expert." Shad said with a shrug. "Though I'm glad it was, otherwise you two would've been re-." The rest of her sentence was cut off by the loud blaring of "Winner!" coming from the machine. Glancing up, Shad called the match. "And it looks like Aisha won with a score of 8,580 and Akito came in with 8,495. A very close match indeed." As the fighters finally stood up, she continued. "Since you lost Akito, you have to give one of your tokens to Aisha."

Pulling a token out of his jacket pocket, Akito handed it over to his opponent. "That was a good game; I'm up for rematch anytime." He said with a smile. Nodding his head at Shad, he climbed out of the ring and walked off the stage.

"Bye Akito, I'll see you later." Shad called after the young teen. "Tell Agito next time he has t-." Her sentence was once again cut off, only this time it was from Aisha's triumphant yell. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the woman strangely. "Are you feeling alright?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Aisha nodded her head vigorously. "Absolutely, I have six tokens now so that means I can use the prize machine again." She said happily.

Slightly surprised at Aisha's cheerful attitude, most people didn't want to use it the first time let alone a second; Shad snapped her fingers and watched as the DDR machine disappeared into the rafters to be replaced by her rather large prize machine. "Well you know what to do so have at it." She said, leaning back in her chair.

Turning towards the prize machine, Aisha dropped her tokens in one at a time and then pulled the lever. The machine made several noises and soon a 'thunk' was heard as her prize dropped down into the small opening. Aisha clapped her hands together in glee before sticking one inside and pulling out her prize. Or at least trying to, apparently it had gotten jammed in a corner and didn't want to budge.

Watching as Aisha continued to pry and pull at the prize that was just out of sight, Shad sat up. "Do you need some help there?" She asked curiously. "I'm sure I can get Jim to open it up if you can't get it out."

"I'll get it." Aisha said as she pulled even harder. "Just give me a mo-." The rest of her sentence went unsaid as the prize broke free and both her and the item went flying away from the machine. Rubbing her head, she'd hit the ring post and had the beginnings of a killer headache forming, Aisha stood up slowly and lifted her hand to see what she'd won. And promptly froze as her eyes landed on the black belt with red flames that swung from her hand. "…no way…I won." She whispered in surprise before thrusting her hand into the air. "Hahaha! I won, I won, I won!" Aisha chanted as she danced around the stage.

Watching the slightly disturbing dance with a raised eyebrow, Shad turned towards the camera. "And there you have if folks. The winner of W.T.F.'s second season is Aisha!" Tuning out the ecstatic woman on the stage, she proceeded to end the show. "Thank you all for watching this past season; I hope you had as much fun as I did. Until next season. Later." Waving, she stood up and headed onto the stage as the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Miki, I've got a delivery for you." Makiko called out. "You're to take this ramen to a warehouse downtown and deliver it to a woman named Shad. Try not to get distracted on the way there!"

"I won't, I promise!" Miki replied as she grabbed the container and took off down the street.

A few minutes later Miki found herself wandering through the warehouse district looking for any signs of life. "I thought she said this was where I was supposed to go." Miki grumbled in annoyance. "There's nobody here." Turning a corner, she nearly ran into a woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and a cool black shirt with red flames on it. "Hey, I'm kinda lost, could you help me out?" She asked.

"Sure, where are you trying to go?" The woman questioned.

"I'm looking for this warehouse and a woman named Shad." Miki said as she held up the paper that had her instructions written on it.

"Well I'm Shad, and this is my warehouse." Shad said, waving her hand at the building to her left. "Who are you?"

"My name is Miki and I'm here to deliver some ramen you ordered." Miki said as she held up the container in her hand.

Shad's eyes glanced at the container for a second before going right back to focus on Miki. "Perfect timing, I'm just about to get started. Please follow me." She said as she headed towards a nearby door.

With a shrug, Miki followed Shad into the warehouse and down a hallway.

"You can put the food over there." Shad said, pointing towards a table in the corner. Once the food was down, she continued. "Now I've got a proposition for you, how'd you like to come fight on my show?"

As soon as Miki heard the word fight, her eyes took on an evil glow and she cracked her knuckles. "Fight? I'd love to fight. Where's my opponent?" She asked as her eyes scanned the rather large room they'd stopped in.

"Not so fast, first you have to sign my contract, and then you'll have to wait for your name to be called." Shad said, whipping a contract out of thin air. "Not to worry though, I'll guarantee you a match tonight."

Not even bothering to read the papers, Miki scrawled her name across the bottom and handed them back with a grin. "So what do I do now?" She asked.

"Just go and wait in that room over there. When you hear you name, come out and you'll get your match." Shad replied, and then smirked when Miki took off. "That was way too easy."

ooooo

Aisha leaned back in her seat onboard the Outlaw Star, arms crossed behind her head and W.T.F. belt loosely resting around her hips. Ignoring the rest of the crew, she closed her eyes and decided a well deserved nap was in order. Hey, it was a lot of work being a champion.

Jim rolled his eyes and whacked Aisha upside the head with the manual he was using. "Stop wasting time and get to work." He said before ducking back under the main console.

Yawning, Aisha stretched and then proceeded to get comfortable once again. "Nah, I'm a champion. I shouldn't have to work." She said with another yawn. "Why don't you take care of it for me." Waving her hand dismissively, she rolled onto her side and dozed off to sleep.

"Why you little…" Jim growled, his fist clenching at his side. Before he could do anything, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just let her be." Suzuka said calmly. "This is probably the only time she'll ever be the champion of anything so let her bask in the glory for a few hours. Then she'll go back to being her annoying, useless self."

"Who cares about that crazy woman's show anyway." Gene muttered as he walking into the cockpit to join his crew. "It's just a stupid tournament hosted by an evil lady who's out to rule the world."

ooooo

In her office, Shad sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." She said absently before sneezing again and again. "I feel so loved." Smirking, she piled all the paperwork for the second season into a box and shoved it into the closet next to the one from the first season. "One of these days I should go through all that paperwork and see who I still have under contract." Shaking her head, she turned around. "Later, I've got better things to do than dig through paper right now." Grabbing her coat, Shad turned off the light and closed the door to her office. "Now, what should I do for the next season?"

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Taken away by men in white lab coats.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma)—Blown up during his fight with Sephiroth. Presumed dead.

Vash the Stampede—3—

Church—3—Left the show.

Tucker—2—Left the show.

Sasuke—4—Left the show.

Naruto—2—Left the show.

Caboose—2—Left the show. Season 1 W.T.F. Champion.

Ichigo—3—Beat Miki. 1 token awarded.

Kurama—3—

Aisha—1—Beat Akito/Agito. Used prize machine. New W.T.F. Champion.

Donut—4—Left the show.

Hiei—8—Tied with Jiro. 1 token awarded.

Grif—Left the show.

Shikamaru—Left the show permanently.

Train—Left the show permanently.

Sesshomaru—Left the show permanently.

Jenos— Left the show permanently.

Mario—Invited for 1 fight only.

S.P. (Narumi, Ochiai, Kiri and Kei)— Left the show permanently.

Sub-Zero—Left the show permanently.

Kyo—1— Left the show permanently.

Gaku—Left the show permanently.

Ryuk— Left the show permanently.

Suitengu—Left the show permanently.

Alucard— Left the show.

Light—Left the show permanently.

Agito—2—Beaten by Aisha.

Kyuuzo—Left the show permanently.

L—Left the show.

Sousuke—2—

Miki—Beaten by Ichigo.

Jiro—1—Tied with Hiei. 1 token awarded.

Now I know there were more fighters last season, but my list was getting pretty long so I decided to cut out the fighters that have left the show permanently, the ones who have been banned and the fighters who will probably not return. This doesn't mean that they are gone permanently, who knows, some of them may be back eventually. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And on to Anime Trivia!

1.) In One Piece, what does Luffy always wear on his head?

2.) In Pokemon, Jessie and James are part of what organization?

3.) In Cowboy Bebop, who was cryogenically frozen?

4.) In Kingdom Hearts, whose weapon is the Keyblade?

5.) In Spiral, what is Ayumi looking for?

Bonus Question:

In my fanfic Get Back the Shinigami, what is Rukia doing when Ban and Ginji find her?

* * *

And to make things even more fun, the first person to review and answer all the questions correctly can choose something from the list below:

May add a question to the anime trivia.

May set up a match, pick out fighters and match stipulations and who you'd like to win. (Keep in mind it may be changed slightly to fit with the story) Or you can write a match and I'll try to include it in the show.

May add/remove a fighter from the show. (Excludes Ryu Hayabusa)


End file.
